


The Young Outlaw

by Sandycastle



Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Outlaw rides into town and the Sheriff of Diamond Springs takes him in hand...and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival, Arrest and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely fictional story and the people and places are fictional unless otherwise noted. It is set in the state of Colorado circa 1880.

Chapter One 

The young outlaw pushed his hat back on his head. He was still sheltered by the woods at the top of the hill. His sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the valley below. There was a small town with a church that had a spire that rose high into the air and neat rows of buildings on either side of a wide street filled with wagons and people. It was Saturday and he figured the farmers and their families were coming into town just as always to pick up supplies and meet their needs and desires. 

He sighed as a long ago memory filtered into his mind, but he closed his eyes and ruthlessly pushed the memories away. Those days were long gone for him. His Mama and Papa were buried on a hill somewhere in California when they were killed in a landslide as they travelled to the coast. 

A lock of black curly hair blew over his right eye and he pushed it away. His hair would have been the envy of any woman, his soft spiral curls hanging in ringlets down to his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulling out a leather thong, took off his hat and pulled his unruly curls back and tied them, so they stopped blowing in his face. 

Replacing his hat, he again looked over the small town and although his heart longed for the peacefulness of it he knew it couldn’t be for him. He was a wanted man and he couldn’t afford to linger. 

The town wouldn’t have much and he’d need to move on to a larger one with better pickings. Even though there was probably a bank farmers were poor and there wouldn’t really be much and although he’d like to rob something, his conscience wouldn’t allow him to do anything to this small farming community. 

He watched as a wagon pulled up to what he figured was the general store, as several wagons had pulled up to it and people had wandered in and out of it as he had been watching. Two men and a teen and five younger boys, some little jumped out of the wagon, or were helped out by the older men. He smiled a rare thing for him these days. Then he frowned as he saw the sun glint off something metal. The sandy haired young man was a lawman he surmised as a flash of light again came from something on his chest. 

The young outlaw had made certain there was no visible shiny metal on either his horse or his person to give him away. He didn’t want to be found or noticed. He had belonged to a gang at one point, but had had a falling-out with the leader and had snuk away in the middle of the night. He had stolen the black horse he was presently riding from a horse ranch he found along his travels. 

He shook his head. No matter how he looked at things he was a dead man. They hung horse thieves and he was wanted for a stage coach robbery, even though he had not harmed anyone. He had been associated with the Rocky Mountain Boys gang at the time and there had been the killing of the stage coach driver and two passengers, even though he hadn’t been the one to shoot them. Everyone who had been named in the gang had been held responsible. The one saving grace he reflected on and smiled ruefully to himself about was that he had never deliberately killed anyone. He had shot several men and killed them in a gun battle, but only in self defense…at least this was the way he looked at it. If he didn’t shoot first, then as far as he was concerned it was self defense even if no one else looked at it that way. 

He sighed, blinked, rubbed his eyes tiredly and nudged his horse to take a path that skirted the small town. Just as he was ready to turn away, a movement caught his eye with the lawman and his family. The older man had his arms around the lawman and the lawman had a little boy in his arms. He shook his head. ‘To be so cared about…what would that be like?’ He asked himself then with a heavy heart, he moved his horse out at a slow walk leaving the emotionally painful scene behind. 

The young man rode further east and came upon a larger town. It had a railroad station and he smiled to himself. This would suit his needs much better. There were more people and from the way some of them were dressed, had money. They were sure to have a bank and from what he could tell, citizens who could afford to share their wealth with him. He watched the people milling around the railroad station and saw a train pull in. He slipped in a bit closer and could see a saloon and a hotel. He would be able to mingle and get a good look at things before he made a move. He’d have to try to stay out of the way of the local law though. He was sure there was probably a wanted poster put up somewhere in the Sheriff’s office, but hopefully with his now longer hair and scruffy beard he would be less recognizable. If he kept his face mostly hidden by his hat he should be able to slide into town without notice and stay that way until he made his move. 

The young outlaw rode in obtrusively into town. There was a livery and the usual general store, specialty shops, saddlry, black smith, sheriff’s office etc. He rode up to the Diamond Dust saloon and tied Spirit to the hitching rail. He pulled the black hat he wore a bit lower over his bright blue eyes and strolled through the swinging doors and approached the bartender. “Whiskey.” He said, in a gruff voice, putting a silver dollar on the bar. “A glass and the bottle good man.” 

Gabe Fairmont looked up at the young man, sizing him up. He looked to be barely of age, but seemed quiet enough and didn’t seem to be looking for trouble, so he turned for a clean glass and the bottle setting them on the bar in front of his customer. “Hi there, stranger in town? Stayin’ or just passin’ through?” Gabe asked in a friendly manner. 

The young outlaw said in a steely voice, “Passin’ through.” As he picked up his glass and bottle, he gave the bartender a look that conveyed no further conversation would be welcome. He headed for a dark corner table where he sat with his back to the wall and would be able to see everyone who came and went. His gaze swept the room. He saw in the opposite corner a few men engaged in a poker game. Gambling didn’t interest him. 

Gabe watched the young man surreptitiously. He looked dangerous and sad at the same time. He smiled to himself as he wiped down the bar, thinking of their Sheriff and the young man who had just entered his saloon. He wondered what Sheriff Jalen Christopher Brooks would make of him once he met him. Gabe knew the Sheriff was a quiet, somewhat lonely man. He was polite enough to all the towns’ people and always refused the advances of the local female population, especially when their Mama’s tried to play match maker. He had heard the man say several times it would not be fair to the young lady as he would seldom be home and his job was so dangerous. Gabe had mentioned to the Sheriff a few times he could use a deputy, but the man just smiled and said he’d let him know when that day came. Gabe secretly hoped this would be the day. The boy looked as though he could handle a gun and might be the answer to a deputy for the sheriff. 

The young man poured himself a drink from the bottle. He savored the whiskey. It for once was good, not watered down or with the bite of whatever those who cut their liquor used, but the real thing and the young outlaw was grateful. As the liquor warmed his cold insides and relaxed him he continued to observe his surroundings. He made note of those who came and went, who spoke to the bar tender and were regulars or lived nearby and who might be, like himself just passing through, either on horseback, by stage, or on the train and just killing a couple of hours waiting to continue with their journey to where ever it was they were going. 

The doors of the Diamond Dust saloon swung open and a well built man about six foot three entered. His shoulders were broad, his hips narrow and he exuded an air of confidence the young man recognized. Someone in authority and who expected obedience immediately or he’d just take care of you as easily as though you might be a child. The man was powerful. The young outlaw could see it in the man’s every move and was a bit startled to see bright emerald green eyes trained on him as the Sheriff brushed a lock of sandy hair away from his eyes in a familiar gesture to the townspeople who knew him. 

“Hello there Sheriff Brooks…what can I get for you today?” Gabe asked.

*****

Jalen, momentarily distracted by a scruffy looking young man sitting in a dark corner of the saloon said automatically, “A beer please Gabe.”

Gabe poured the sheriff a glass of beer and put it in front of him. “How’s things sheriff?”  
“Quiet right now.” Jalen reported. Then he asked Gabe, “Who’s the young man sitting at that table over there? He indicated the darkened corner.

Gabe shrugged. “Some youngster drifting through town apparently. Ordered a bottle of whiskey and then moved over there. He ain’t doin’ nothin’ to cause no trouble sheriff.”

Jalen nodded. “All right, but he looks sort of familiar. I’m going to have to check him out. Hopefully he’s like you said a drifter.”

Gabe said, “Maybe he don’t need to drift any longer if he’s worth keepin’ around.”

Jalen gave the other man a look. “Maybe.” He said noncommittally.

Gabe chuckled. “He’s young enough and dangerous enough lookin’ to be your new deputy, sheriff.” He teased.

Jalen chuckled. “You never give up do you Gabe?”

Gabe shook his head. “Nope, I’m not a bartender for nothin’.”

Jalen grinned, and then paid the tab and left the Diamond Dust to finish his rounds.

*****

Once the sheriff left, the young outlaw breathed easier. He didn’t want the law to be getting’ a good look at him. He continued to drink his whisky, which was beginning to have an effect on him and watched the comings and goings of the patrons. 

*****

Sheriff Jalen Christopher Brooks couldn’t get the image of those bright blue eyes and soft dark curls out of his mind. ‘He just may be the one…’ He said to himself, then shook himself hard mentally and scolded himself. Don’t be such an old fool. You only just saw him…you know nothing about him. 

The sheriff went on about his rounds and then stepped into his office. He glanced around and one of the wanted posters jumped out at him. ‘Damn!’ He thought to himself…the ‘damn kid is an outlaw!’ He went over and untacked the wanted poster to read it more carefully:

Wanted $500 reward for the capture and conviction of Brett Ashton Montgomery age twenty-one, a member of the Rocky Mountain Boys Gang. Wanted for being an accessory to a stage coach robbery and murder. This man should be approached with caution as he is armed and dangerous. 

Jalen shook his head. He wondered how such a young person could have ended up in such a mess in his short life. Unfortunately, the young man was a fugitive from justice and in his town. He would have to arrest him and hold him over for trial. 

Jalen sighed. It was just his luck to come across a young man who attracted him, only to discover he was a young outlaw. He sighed and placed the wanted poster on his desk and began to plan the young man’s arrest. 

*****

Brett, not used to drinking quite so much good whisky was sitting bleary eyed and with his head buzzing. 

A young lady, one of the saloon girls who only came down into the Diamond Dust at night to please the patrons and to earn a few drinks and if they were lucky some coin of their own sidled up to Brett.   
“Hi there honey, I’m Dawn and I can promise you a good time from now until dawn if you buy me a few drinks and then later we can do some even more pleasant things.” 

Brett looked at her, not quite understanding her meaning and when he did roughly pushed her away from him. “Get away from me. I want nothin’ to do with your kind.” He said gruffly.

Dawn, used to the roughness of most cowboys left him alone, but couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt at the use of “her kind” ringing in her ears. 

*****

Gabe frowned as he watched Dawn approach the young man who had been drinking in the corner of the saloon most of the afternoon and evening. He glanced up at the girl. “You all right honey? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Gabe, unlike many saloon owners didn’t like seeing his girls hurt.

Dawn shook her head. “No, he was just rude.” She told Gabe.

The bartender nodded. “All right Dawn, as long as he didn’t do anythin’ to hurt you.” He watched the girl move on to another patron. He always kept his eye on his girls when they were working in the Diamond Dust. 

*****

Jalen pushed himself away from his desk and decided to get a bite to eat and then head to the Diamond Dust. When he arrived the place was crowded and smoky. He noticed the young man still at the corner table. He approached Gabe. “He give you any trouble?” indicating the scruffy young man.   
Gabe shook his head. “No, he was rude to Dawn, but that’s all.”

Jalen’s green eyes narrowed as he listened and then he said, “Time to get that boy out of here. He’s a wanted man.” He told Gabe.

Gabe’s eyes widened. “He is?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, and he seems drunk enough to not give me any trouble arrestin’ him.” 

Gabe nodded and watched Jalen approach the young outlaw’s table. 

*****

“Time to find a place to sleep it off young man.” He said in a stern voice as he approached Brett. “Come along with me.” 

Brett looked at the Sheriff. “I didn’t do nothin’. I’ve been just sittin’ here mindin’ my own business drinkin’ my whiskey.”

This time Jalen grasped him tightly around the upper arm and asked, “You comin’ along quietly or am I goin’ to have to carry you out over my shoulder? You’re under arrest for bein’ an accomplice to stage coach robbery and murder.” He told him quietly.

Brett began to struggle, but with so much whisky in him he was totally uncoordinated and the Sheriff did just as he had threatened and hefted the young man over his shoulder and strode out of the saloon. He carried him into the jail where he opened a cell, put him on his feet and locked him inside.   
“When you sober up in the mornin’ we’ll talk.” He informed the young man. He went to get a bucket and put it in the cell near him. “You can use this for your needs.” He told him.

 

The young outlaw looked at the thing, uncomprehendingly. 

Jalen shook his head and undressed the young man and helped him to the cot and covered him with a blanket, then left and locked the door.

*****

Hours later Brett woke and vomited into the pail at the side of the bed grateful for the Sheriff’s kind gesture. Once he was through he found a wash cloth, a towel and a tin basin along with a tin cup and a nearby pail of fresh water. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth from the stale taste of vomit and whiskey. He took a drink of water and then lay back on the cot. The young man went through this several times and as dawn broke sat on the edge of the bed his head aching, his stomach hurting and feeling perfectly miserable. The stench of the pail next to him, used as well for his bodily needs made him retch once more. 

*****

Jalen got up, washed and dressed for the day and went to the outhouse, then came back inside and started coffee cooking. He looked at the miserable young man in the cell. “Not feelin’ so good hmm?”

Brett gave Jalen a sour look. “Can’t you tell…I’m feeling just chipper.” He said sarcastically.

Jalen raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to get nasty. I’ll get you a headache powder and some dry toast from the café. Then we’ll see if you can keep down a cup or two of coffee and we’ll talk.” Wrinkling his nose at the stench now permeating the jail, he opened the cell door, keeping a sharp eye on his prisoner, picked up the pail and removed it, shutting and locking the cell door after him. 

The young man said sullenly, as he sat on his cot and observed the Sheriff taking care of things, “Nothin’ to talk about.”

Jalen said sternly, “There’s a whole lot to talk about.” 

The young man cringed inwardly. The Sheriff had spoken to him in a manner he had not been spoken to in many years, not since his parents died. “Yes Sir.” He responded respectfully.

“That’s better.” The older man responded.

Jalen did just as he said, mixing the headache powder into a cup of water and handing it to Brett through the bars before dumping the contents of the pail, washing it out and replacing it in the jail cell, then heading over to the café to get breakfast for himself and his prisoner. 

Brett drank the concoction the sheriff had handed him and bit his lip nervously while he waited for him to return. He thought about what had happened the day before and blushed slightly at how easily the sheriff had just carried him from the Diamond Dust. He sighed, knowing there was no help for his circumstances now. 

Jalen returned and slid the tray with four pieces of dry toast under the door through a slot made for this purpose. He then poured Brett a hot cup of coffee and passed it to him through the bars cautioning him to be careful because it was hot.

*****

Brett wasn’t sure he liked the way the sheriff was treating him. He was caring for him, but yet keeping his distance. He peeked out of the corner of his eye as he munched on the toast and sipped his coffee at the sheriff. He was tall and lithe and strong as a whip. He could tell as he could see the man’s muscles ripple every time he moved. It was fascinating to the young man. He had never felt sensations inside like this before. He wanted to touch those muscles and he shook himself out of that reverie realizing what he was doing and feeling very wicked about it.

After a while the sheriff pulled his chair up to the cell and began the conversation. “Tell me what happened with the stage coach robbery.” He instructed.

Brett’s sapphire blue eyes widened and he was very quiet for a while, thinking about how to tell the story. Something about this man spoke trust and so he spilled the whole story. How the gang members had planned it and the ambush and the aftermath. How he himself had not touched a single soul, hadn’t taken anything from anyone…his only job being to keep his rifle trained on every person, threatening to shoot them if they didn’t do as they were told. 

Jalen absorbed the young man’s story, and then nodded. “You have anything else you need to tell me?” He asked.

Brett feeling as though he was already a condemned man told Jalen about how he had stolen his horse from the horse rancher.

Jalen asked if he remembered the ranch’s name and Brett gave it to him.

“I’m going to contact the sheriff in the nearest town to this ranch and see if any horses were reported stolen and where the rancher who owns him can come to claim it. I don’t think you’ll be needin’ him for a while. I put him up at the livery.” The sheriff reported. 

Brett nodded. “Yes Sir. Thank you.”

*****

When Brett was finished with his meal he pushed the tray back out to the Sheriff who took it back to the café. Then Jalen stopped on the way back to send telegrams to the sheriff near where the ranch was located and to the circuit judge to let him know he held the young man in his jail and to find out exactly when he’d be coming back through Diamond Springs to hold court.

*****

Over the next several hours Jalen had received replies to his telegrams. The rancher hadn’t thought the horse was stolen, but had run away again. He said the young man was welcome to the horse and could make payment of fifty dollars for him and he would call the incident good.  
Jalen looked over at the cell and smiled, telling his young charge about it.  
“I don’t have fifty dollars…I don’t even have five dollars at the moment, in fact, I don’t even have a dollar to my name right now.” He reported to the Sheriff.

Jalen told Brett, “Don’t worry about it for now. You have much more important things to think about when the circuit judge gets here in two days.”

Brett sighed. “Yes Sir.”

*****

Jalen went to talk to the town lawyer Roland Harrison about the young man’s situation.  
Roland listened and nodded. “I believe I would be interested in representing him pro bono. I’ll come by the jail and speak to him this afternoon.”

Jalen nodded. “Thanks Roland I appreciate it. I think this is a situation of this young man being in the wrong places at the wrong times. Perhaps with a bit of guidance he can get back on the right road.”

Roland arched an eyebrow. “Hmm…you could be right…I think you might be the right person for the job too.”

Jalen raised his eyebrows in surprise. “M-me?”

“Yes…there’s a new program that’s being used now called probation. It’s used in situations where a young person shouldn’t really go to the state prison or be held in jail, but is placed under a trusted member of the court such as yourself as sheriff to be guided and assisted to stay out of trouble and improve his life over a period of time assigned by the judge. The time given is instead of prison and if the person messes up too many times they end up being sent to prison then.”

Jalen nodded. He was beginning to understand the program and it made him smile. ”I think I like that concept and I’d be willing to be his guardian should he accept.”

Roland nodded. “He’d be smart to do that. You wouldn’t be his guardian, but his probation officer.” Roland explained. 

Jalen smiled at that. He wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on the young man and help him improve his life…he himself had had someone like that once and perhaps he could now return the favor. 

*****

Jalen left the lawyer’s office with a lighter heart than when he went in knowing now there was hope for his recalcitrant outlaw. He smiled to himself and wondered just when he had begun to think of the young outlaw as belonging to him. He entered the jail and smiled at his prisoner. “Good news. I told Mr. Roland Harrison, attorney at law about you and he’s agree to represent you and see if he can get you put on a new program called probation instead of you going to prison or being jailed.

Brett looked at Jalen surprised. “He did and I will? What’s probation?” 

Jalen related to Brett the program and the fact he’d been supervising him if the judge was willing to grant probation and if Brett was willing to accept Jalen as his probation officer.

Brett thought about it for a while and then said, “All right. I think I might like that. It would be a whole lot better than prison. Would I have to stay here in jail?” He asked anxiously.

Jalen shook his head. “No, you’d live with me and you’d go everywhere with me until I thought you could handle being on your own without getting into trouble.” 

Brett nodded. “All right. I’ll agree if the judge grants me permission to be on this probation.”

Jalen said, “It won’t be very easy, especially when you’ve been used to being on your own for a long time and not answering to any authority but your own.”

Brett thought about this too and then nodded. “Okay…I’d be willing to give it a try.”

Jalen smiled. “I’m willing to try this as well."


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Young Outlaw stands Trial

Chapter two

Two days later…

Gabe was working on covering the picture of the nude woman hanging on the wall in the back of the bar and setting the counter up for the Circuit judge…Judge Albert Graham. He had been circuit court judge for the past several years and Gabe was accustomed to what the judge expected from his makeshift courtroom at the Diamond Dust. He set up the chairs and knew there would be quite a few townsfolk coming to see what happened.

When Judge Graham arrived he picked his bailiff to assist him and began to set up his court. He didn’t talk about the cases, just heard the cases as they were presented on his docket. He regarded Jalen Brooks steadily as he entered and sought out the judge. 

“Judge Graham?” Jalen asked, taking his hat off to show respect.  
Albert Graham nodded. “Yes Sheriff Brooks?”

“You’re goin’ to hear a case on a young man whom I telegraphed you about…the reason you’re comin’ today. 

“Yes Sheriff, tell me somethin’ I don’t already know. Get to the point boy.” The older man commanded.

Jalen did just that. “I wanted to ask you about the new probation program. I understand I could be assigned to that position by the court and I believe in the case of Brett Montgomery he could benefit from such a program.”  
The old man pinned Jalen with his sharp brown eyes, then nodded. “It’s a program of intense supervision. I can tell you more after I hear his case and see if I deem him appropriate for such a program.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes Sir.”

The judge regarded him and asked, “Is the prisoner ready to be brought over?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes Sir…I’ll bring him right now.”

Judge Graham nodded. He sat on a chair behind the counter in his black robes.

*****

Roland Harrison entered the courtroom shortly and he nodded at the judge taking his seat at a table. 

“Mr. Harrison…I understand you’ll be representing Mr. Montgomery today?”

“Yes Sir.” Roland Harrison attorney at law  
Harrison responded, standing as the judge addressed him.  
“Do you have any documents you wish to present to the court before your client arrives?”

Roland nodded and said, “Yes Sir.” He had a prepared statement from the rancher about the horse and the reports from the Sheriff and U.S. Marshall involved in the stage coach robbery attesting to Brett’s role in that incident, and handed them to him for his perusal. 

Judge Graham took the papers and nodded. “Very good, I’ll look these documents over.”

“Thank you Sir.” Roland responded and returned to his seat at the table, shuffling other papers around, while waiting for Jalen to bring Brett over to the makeshift courtroom. 

*****

Jalen headed over to the jail to get his prisoner. He could see some of the townsfolk were already heading for the saloon to watch the proceedings. He stepped inside the jail and looked at Brett. He still looked scruffy and a bit dangerous with his beard growth and black curls all over the place. ‘The first order of business as his probation officer will be to get this young man a shave and a haircut.’ He thought to himself. Then wrinkling his nose as he drew closer to the young outlaw added mentally, ‘Also a bath.’ 

Brett was pacing in his jail cell. And Jalen said, “You’re wearin’ a path in your cell.”

Brett shrugged “So what…you’ll just find someone else to stick in here when I’m gone.”

Jalen wasn’t sure what was bringing on this attitude all of a sudden…or at least it seemed like it was sudden. Perhaps instead of him just being quiet all this time the young man had been brooding over things and he hadn’t noticed? He shook his head to clear it and said quietly, but firmly. “Brett stop pacing and move away from the cell door. The judge is here and I’m bringing you over now. I’m goin’ to have to cuff you.” The Sheriff told his prisoner, a set of handcuffs hanging from the bigger man’s hands. 

Brett’s blue eyes widened and a hint of panic showed. “No! Why can’t I just go over the way I am? You have a gun!” He argued, pointing to the pistol Jalen carried on his right hip. 

“Settle down. I do have a gun, but I don’t use it unless I’m fixin’ to shoot someone, and I’d really hate to have to put a bullet in that fine body of yours.” He said quietly. 

Brett’s mouth went a little dry at the Sheriff’s words, not so much because of him saying he’d hate to shoot him, but because he’d hate to put a hole in his body…just the way he said that and the gleam he caught momentarily in those bright emerald green eyes. “I don’t like it.” He pouted. 

Jalen shook his head. “Like it or not young man, it’s the way thin’s are goin’ to be. You goin’ to cooperate, or am I goin’ to have to get physical and cuff you and carry you on over to the saloon where they’re holdin’ court.”

Brett, knowing that Jalen was quite capable of carrying out his threat stepped back as he had been told, pouting the whole time.

Jalen secured the cuffs onto Brett’s wrists in front of him and then, carefully taking him by the shoulders steered him out of the cell and into the jail’s outer office.

The feel of those large hands on Brett’s shoulders was somehow both frightening and comforting. They were strong and powerful hands, well calloused and hard, but in an odd way gentle as they steered him out the cell firmly and with assurance. Brett allowed himself to be guided by Jalen in this manner out of the jail, down the boardwalk a bit, across the street and back onto the boardwalk and through the swinging doors of the Diamond Dust Saloon. 

As they entered Brett noticed the smell of stale alcohol immediately and the scent of that and cigar and cigarette smoke reminded him of how he had ended up in this situation. He swallowed hard and allowed the Sheriff to continue to steer him to a table where another man sat. He was well dressed and stood up as Brett and Jalen came up to the table. 

“Roland Harrison, attorney at law, at your service young man. You must be Brett Montgomery?” He asked in a calm, friendly voice. 

“Yes Sir, I’m Brett Montgomery.” Brett replied nervously. 

“I will be representing you and your case today.” The lawyer informed him.

“Sheriff Brooks told me you would. Thank you.” Brett said.

“Happy to do it young man.” Roland sat down at the table. “Please, sit down.” He invited Brett. 

Brett took a seat and Jalen sat next to him. Roland went over the documents he had prepared and asked several more questions of Brett, clarifying different points and doing all he needed to attempt to demonstrate to the judge that he should show leniency and award probation instead of jail time hard labor in prison or the very worst…hanging. 

Brett fidgeted nervously as he answered uncomfortable questions, scowling or getting a bit snippy at times. At these times he’d find Jalen’s large, warm powerful hand on his arm and he heard him growl softly in his ear, “Easy now Brett.” 

Somehow this too had a soothing effect on the young outlaw and he was able to settle himself enough to answer the questions to the best of his ability instead of snapping and getting all huffy about them.

When it was over Roland indicated to the judge that he and his client were ready and the court case proceeded. 

Bret fidgeted in his seat as the charges were read and the plea was asked for. As he was stood before the judge, the sharp dark brown eyes penetrated him and he felt like he had been skewered in place. He answered the questions honestly and pled guilty to the three charges against him. 

Judge graham regarded the young man thinking.

Brett was quaking inside and was longing for the hands of the Sheriff that had helped him feel calm, but he was on his own here.

Judge Graham reviewed the papers and conferred with Roland Harrison before returning to the bench to address Brett. “Young man, tell the court why if it were to be granted you would be deserving of leniency.” The judge barked suddenly.

Brett froze for a moment, unable to think, then said quietly, “I’m sorry for the thin’s I did to those people, scarin’ ‘em and takin’ the horse from the rancher. I was with the Rocky Mountain Boys and I thought it was better to be with them than alone. I had regular meals and companionship. I wasn’t comfortable with what they planned and did and tried to stay in the background as much as I was able. I don’t think I coulda ever really killed anyone in cold blood. I’ve done it in self defense in a few gun battles while I was with the gang, but I never shot first and only when it was my life or the other fella’s.” The young outlaw confessed, He went on, “I’m young Sir and I could still lead a very good life, turn over a new leaf if you will. I’d be able perhaps to get a good job, make reparations to those I need to and become a law abiding citizen.” 

The judge thought about the young man’s answer and then asked, “Why didn’t you turn yourself in to the law instead of running away?”

Brett had to think about this too, and then said honestly, “I figured I was already a condemned man and I wanted to experience life as long as I could.”

Judge Graham nodded and then barked, “Sit down young man.”

Brett returned to his seat his knees quaking, but Jalen helped him and he sat down. 

Judge Graham watched the younger and older man and then nodded. “Sheriff Brooks…approach the bench please.”

Jalen stepped up confidently in front of the judge.

The sharp brown eyes were now pinned on Jalen. “Sheriff Brooks, If I should remand this young man into your custody as probation officer, what do you have to offer him so he can become the law abiding citizen he professes he’d like to be?”

Jalen said without hesitation, “I can offer my experience in life, consistency, guidance and appropriate consequences for breaking the rules of probation.” He added, “I can train him to the job of deputy if he does well enough to earn it.”

Judge Graham nodded, and then outlined the rules and expectations by the court of a probation officer, including the monthly reports that would be submitted to the circuit court. 

*****

Judge Graham regarded the Sheriff. Jalen Brooks had been Sheriff of Diamond Springs for about five years now. At thirty-three he was still young for his position, but had the maturity of life experience behind him. Albert thought the Sheriff and the young man would be able to connect despite the difference in their ages. At least one of them had enough maturity to steer clear of trouble. He nodded to himself. 

*****

Jalen tried hard not to squirm under the intense gaze of the judge. He hoped he wouldn’t be found lacking and would be able to give Brett a chance. He had been granted that chance, the chance to steer clear of trouble and to learn to govern his actions and make better choices by a man to this day he respected as his mentor, but who still now could bring a dull ache to his heart. Dallas Kincaid. The man had shown him how to make the shift from being a boy to a man. Jalen shook himself out of his reverie as he heard Judge Graham speaking to him again. 

“Sheriff Brooks, “Are you aware of the huge responsibility you will be taking on if you choose to accept the position of Probation Officer in this case? Mr. Montgomery is a young man, not a child and you would be responsible for keeping track of him at all times and will be held responsible for his behavior, choices and compliance with the court rules. Are you prepared to accept such a responsibility if granted?”

Jalen thought about what Judge Graham was saying and peeked at Brett out of the corner of his eye and replied. “Yes Your Honor…I am ready to accept full responsibility if the court should see it’s way to grant Mr. Montgomery the opportunity to serve probation.”

*****

Brett squirmed a little as he listened to the judge speak to Jalen. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at the lawyer, but couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. His attention was brought back to the judge and Jalen once more as the judge began asking the Sheriff hard questions. 

Brett found himself biting his lip and fidgeting nervously as he waited to see what answers Jalen would be giving the judge. When he heard him speaking about the responsibility of the probation officer he held his breath waiting for Jalen’s reply and breathed easier when He heard him say he would accept it. 

*****

Jalen watched Brett out of the corner of his eye and could see him anxious and fidgeting and then relax as he told Judge Graham he was ready to accept the responsibility of a probation officer. 

*****

Jalen’s attention was drawn back to the judge when he heard him say, “We will adjourn for one hour. At that Time I will make my decision in this case. Court dismissed for one hour!” Judge Graham declared. 

Jalen went back to the table where Brett and Roland awaited him. “Roland…what do you think?” Jalen asked quietly.

 

Roland said, “I think there’s a good chance. Things are looking pretty good so far.” 

Brett asked anxiously, “Truly? Do they look favorable? Do you think I’ll get the probation?”

Roland chuckled. “I’m not sure Brett. I’d say it looks favorable, but only Judge Graham will be able to tell us for sure.”

Jalen looked at Brett. “Do you need a drink of water? To use the facilities?” He asked after the comfort of his prisoner.

Brett said, “I’d like some water.”

The Sheriff poured a cup of water and brought it to Brett. He handed it to the young man. 

Brett took it carefully as his hands were still cuffed, even though they were in front of him he had to use both hands to drink.

Jalen watched Brett drink the cup of water and smiled. He thought the young man would clean up nicely and he liked what he saw already. 

*****

Once the judge returned, the makeshift courtroom grew quiet. Conversation had been buzzing all around Jalen and Brett. 

The bailiff bade everyone to rise as Judge Graham returned and then once he sat, so did everyone else. He gave Brett a stern look and the young man quailed in front of it. He began to shift nervously and bit his lip.

Jalen placed a hand on Brett’s arm like he had done before and Brett felt able to settle down.

***** 

Judge Graham announced, “Bret Ashton Montgomery…please approach the bench for sentencing.”

Jalen assisted Brett to his feet and escorted him to stand in front of the judge.

Judge Graham once again pinned the young man with his sharp brown eyes and said, “Brett Ashton Montgomery, you have three charges against you. I will announce each charge and the decision of this court. For the charge of horse theft, this court finds you…not guilty.” 

Brett relaxed visibly, but stiffened as the judge continued. 

“This court finds you for the charge of being an accomplice to stage coach robbery…guilty.” He gave Brett an even sterner look, if that was at all possible.

Brett shook a little and Jalen gave his arm a squeeze. “

For this charge you are sentenced to two years hard labor at the State prison.” 

Brett thought he was going to faint, but Jalen continued to hold him upright. 

Judge Graham went on. “Your prison term for this charge is being suspended in favor of the new probation program. You will serve four years probation under the guidance of Sheriff Jalen Christopher Brooks. The guide lines state there will be two years probation awarded for every year of a prison sentence.”

Brett wanted to cheer, but the judge was not yet finished with him. 

“For your third charge of accessory to murder…you are found not guilty.” The judge gave the young man a sharp look. He continued. “You will make reparations of Fifty dollars to Harman Wells, the rancher whose horse you borrowed.” When Albert Graham said the word borrowed, he said it in such a way that Brett knew he meant stole and cringed a little. 

“Lastly, you will pay this court the sum of one hundred dollars at the rate of twenty-five dollars each year you are on probation to cover court fines and costs.” He banged his gavel. “Case closed!” He declared.

A loud murmur went up from the people who had come to see Judge Graham hand out justice. 

*****

Jalen took out the keys and undid Brett’s handcuffs. He then urged him toward the judge. “You thank Judge Graham for his leniency now Brett.”

Brett at first resisted the move, wanting nothing more than to get the heck out of there. “It’s not necessary.” He stated.

Jalen raised an eyebrow. “I told you before we started this young man it would not be easy; now go do as I told you.” Jalen told the younger man in a stern manner.

Brett responded to the stern voice and approached the judge. “Judge Graham…thank you for showing me leniency and giving me this chance at a new life.”

Albert Graham looked at the young man and said quietly, “Don’t make me regret my decision young man. I hope you do make it through your probation and come out of this a better man. Good luck.”

“Thank you Sir.” Brett said, and then shook the judge’s hand. 

“You’re welcome young man. I’ll be checking on your progress every time I’m in the area.”

Brett looked surprised and glanced at Jalen.

Jalen smiled and nodded, knowing that would be exactly what would be happening.

The Sheriff went over and shook Roland Harrison’s hand. “Thank you Roland for being willin’ to represent Brett.”  
“You’re welcome Jalen, I was happy to do it; I only hope you know what you are doing taking on this kind of responsibility and being Sheriff as well.”  
“Don’t worry; I’ll be able to handle both things well.”  
Roland chuckled and said, “I can say I have no doubt of that Jalen.” He shook Brett’s hand then and said, “I’m glad things turned out well for you young man. Both you and Sheriff Brooks did well up there.” 

Brett smiled and nodded. “Thank you Sir and thank you for your excellent representation.”

Roland smiled and said, “You’re welcome. Just stay out of trouble from now on.”

Brett nodded. “I will. Thanks again.”

Roland smiled at the two men and said, “I’m heading back to my office. If you need me you know where to find me.” Roland stepped out of the Diamond Dust and disappeared down the boardwalk.

*****

Jalen went over to Brett and said, “The first thing we’re goin’ to do is get you over to the barber shop and get you a bath, shave and a haircut.”

Brett balked. “We’re goin’ to do what? You’re not cuttin’ my hair…I like it this way. I’ll take the bath and shave, but you ain’t cuttin’ my curls.”

Jalen gave him a look his emerald green eyes sparking a bit. “Brett…I’m not goin’ to argue with you over every little thin’. You’re getting’ your hair cut along with the rest. After that you and I are goin’ to sit and have a long talk about our probation and what it means and how things are goin’ to work.”

Brett wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but felt that he had no choice. He went along with Jalen to the barber shop. 

Jalen sighed inwardly. He realized just how much of a handful Brett was going to be, but he knew the cure for that and if he kept things up it wouldn’t be long before his outlaw learned the cure for himself.


	3. Cleaning up, setting limits, choices and learning a bit about each other

Chapter three

Once they left the saloon, despite Brett’s protests, Jalen ushered his young outlaw into the barber shop. 

Max Anderson smiled hearing the bells tinkle over the door, knowing it meant he had a customer. “Hello Sheriff…what can I do for you?” He asked as he entered the main part of the shop. 

Jalen, having a good grip on his outlaw said, “I’m goin’ to need a bath, a shave and a haircut for my young friend here.”

Brett said, “A bath and a Shave. I don’t need my hair cut.” He contradicted Jalen’s request. 

The Sheriff arched an eyebrow. “Your hair is a tangle of curls and it’s in your face half the time. It’s a mess and it’s gettin’ cut.” Jalen said firmly.

“No…it’s not! It’s my hair and I’ll do as I want with it!” Brett protested loudly.

Max took himself off to prepare the bath leaving the Sheriff and the young man to work out their differences regarding the hair cut. 

Jalen shook his head and went up to the young man and placed both hands on his shoulders and said in a low quiet, firm voice,”Settle down. I warned you that it wouldn’t be easy to submit to someone havin’ authority over you.”

Brett pouted, and then said, “I didn’t think you’d be like a jailer!”

Jalen clenched his jaw and locked green eyes with blue. “I suggest you stop this now while you have the chance.” He growled. 

“What are you goin’ to do? Throw me back in jail?” Brett challenged.

Jalen had had enough of this tantrum and went up to Brett and took him by the upper arm. He said, “No.” He saw that Max had made himself scarce, going into the back room to prepare the bath. Jalen turned Brett and landed a resounding hard swat with his large hand on his young outlaw’s bottom. 

“Ouch!” Brett yelped, then jerked away and turned to Jalen, fury in the blue eyes. “What the hell did you do that for? I ain’t no kid!”

Jalen said quietly, “I know you ain’t no kid. Tantrums won’t be accepted by me, neither will swearin’.”

Brett scowled. “I didn’t hear anythin’ in the rules of probation ‘bout you bein’ allowed to lay your hands on me.”

Jalen said softly, “I just swatted your backside.”

“You still laid your hands on me.” Brett argued.

Jalen held the young man’s eyes and said, “The rules as the judge went over them said I couldn’t do anythin’ that would physically harm you. A swat didn’t harm anythin’ but your pride. If I had punched you or slapped you, maybe that would be against the probation rules, but swattin’ ain’t layin’ my hands on you in a harmful way. It’s a way to get your attention and to let you know you’re steppin’ over the line.” Jalen said firmly. 

Bret said with an edge of anger to his voice. “I don’t like it.”

Jalen said calmly, “You’re not supposed to.”

Brett rubbed a little at the spot where Jalen had swatted him, but got quiet as he saw Max return.

“The bath is ready. There’s soap and towels as well as a pail of rinsin’ water.” The barber informed them.

Jalen said, “Thanks Max.” He gave Brett a little push toward the bathing area. “Go on, I’ll bring you clean clothes.” 

Brett looked over his shoulder at the older man and scowled before going into the back area to find the tub filled with steaming water. He thought of refusing the bath, but found the bath beckoning to him, so he stripped off the clothing he’d been wearing and stepped into the tub to soak. It felt pretty good, so he relaxed in the hot water. 

Jalen went over to the livery and went through Brett’s saddle bags, finding clean clothing. He brought the bags over to the jail, into the room they’d be sharing. He went back to the barber shop and into the bathing area. “I brought you clean clothes. I’ll just take these away.” He said as he picked up the dirty clothes, leaving the clean ones on the bench with the towels.

Brett nodded. “Thanks.” He was mostly over the sulks wit the warm bath making him feel a bit better. 

Jalen glanced at Brett in the tub, his eyes roaming over the lithe body taking in the young man’s attributes, as much as he was able to see with him immersed in the bath water. He liked what he saw. He averted his green eyes discreetly and decided to leave. At the moment, retreat was a good strategy as he didn’t want to lose self control and reveal his feelings before he was ready. 

Brett shivered a bit as he saw Jalen’s green eyes roam over him, but then they were turned discreetly away. “When you’re dressed come out for your shave and haircut.” The older man told him firmly, and then left. 

Brett scowled once again at the mention of the haircut, but decided after feeling that hard hand across his bottom, it wasn’t worth arguing over. It would grow back. 

Jalen came out to the shop area and paced, then sat and picked up an old newspaper that was lying on a side table and perused it as he waited for the outlaw to finish his bath. He was grateful when he saw Brett emerge from the bathing area and go to the barber chair without further argument.

Max mixed the shaving soap and then putting a clean cloth over Brett to protect his clothing applied the soap with the brush and began to remove his beard, mustache and sideburns. “You have wonderful facial hair.” He commented as he scraped it off with the sharp razor.

Brett nodded, unable to respond at the moment. 

When Max was finished and wiped off the last of the shaving soap with his towel he smiled. “Smooth as a baby’s bottom. You have good skin.”

Brett nodded. “Thank you Mr. Anderson.” He said. 

“Now…for the hair…” Max said quietly. 

*****

Brett, wanting one last time to save his curls, tried to growl like Jalen at Max that he didn’t want the curls cut, but it came out more like a whine than a growl.

A large hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be all right.” A low voice growled into his ear and he relaxed at the now fast becoming familiar sound of Jalen’s voice.

Max finished the haircut. He had trimmed up the hair, making it more even and then snipped just enough to become less tangled, but left enough curls that they laid across his forehead and in soft ringlets all over the top of his head giving him a roguish, but youthful look. “Very handsome.” Max pronounced.

Brett had to grudgingly admit that his hair did look a whole lot better and would be more easily managed this way. 

Jalen smiled. “Max, you’ve worked your magic once again.” 

“Thank you Sheriff. I try to do my best.”

Jalen grinned over at Brett. “Who woulda thought he’d clean up so nice?” 

Max smiled. “He’s got good features and fine hair.”

Jalen nodded. He looked over his new probationer appreciatively. The black hair with it’s ringlets, the sapphire blue eyes, framed with thick, long black lashes, the well arched eyebrows, the full lips, the high cheekbones and wide forehead, the fine boned frame, that was strong, not delicate, the wide shoulders and the slim hips…the long lean legs…Jalen’s mouth went a bit dry as he looked the young man over. “You look fine Brett.” He commented. He held the thought to himself that he was glad he was his to care for.

Brett squirmed a bit under the Sheriff’s scrutiny and blushed pink as he saw the man’s eyes roam over him from head to toe. He felt a little shiver inside. “Thanks Sheriff Brooks.” He said, a bit flustered, not quite knowing what to say. 

Jalen nodded. “Well, let’s go over to the café and get something to eat. Then you can accompany me on my rounds.” He told Brett. 

Brett, not knowing what else to do agreed with a nod and followed the Sheriff. 

*****

After having something to eat and the Sheriff making his rounds Jalen and Bret ended up at the jail. “Come on inside.” He invited Brett. As they stepped inside the older man began to show the young outlaw around what little there was of the jail. “Of course you know this is the outer office where the wanted posters are posted and my desk and files are kept on those who have ended up in that cell.” He indicated the place Brett had recently occupied. “There’s the gun rack where the rifles are stored and the ammunition is in the cupboard under the rack. Only I have the key to unlock the guns and the ammunition so don’t be getting’ any ideas.” He continued “Of course, there is the wood stove where we can make coffee and heat water for washin’ when it’s winter and the water is too cold to wash with.” Jalen told Brett. “This short hallway here leads to the room where I sleep and now you’ll be sharin’ it with me, includin’ the bed. It’s big enough for both of us.” He told Brett casually.

Brett’s blue eyes widened momentarily at the suggestion of them sharing a bed, but shrugged. He knew it didn’t have to mean anything. It wasn’t uncommon for people to share a bed as there weren’t that many available and the fact Jalen was offering it and not telling him he had to sleep on the floor or something felt good. 

The Sheriff opened the door to reveal a neat, clean room. There was a large bed with a patchwork quilt over it, pillows stuffed with feathers and clean sheets. There was a simple nightstand and hooks on the wall that held the Sheriff’s meager clothing. A pair of dress boots stood in a corner and the saddle bags that belonged to Brett were neatly placed against a wall. There was an oil lamp on the night stand and there was also a small washstand that held a wash basin and a pitcher for water. There were shelves where there were books and other personal items. Another set of saddle bags were against the other wall in the room. 

Jalen asked, “What do you think? Do you think it will do?”

Brett nodded. “It’s the best I’ve seen since before comin’ west.” He remarked.

Jalen looked at the young man and wondered what his history was. Well, he was going to find out very soon as it was going to be his job to collect information about him for the files and to send the report to the court for probation purposes. 

Brett noticed his saddle bags had been placed in the room and having seen the rifle rack in the other room, wondered what happened to his pistol and rifle. He supposed the Sheriff had them locked up somewhere. They didn’t allow outlaws to have weapons he supposed. He’d have to ask him about that when they settled down together. 

Jalen, leading Brett back out of the room and into the short hallway opened a door the led to the back of the Sheriff’s office and said, “Out here is where you’ll find the outhouse, the woodshed and a shelter for the horses. We can bring Spirit over tomorrow since his livery fees are paid for today. I’ll introduce you to Liberty if you like.” 

Brett’s blue eyes lit up. He loved horses. His own black gelding quarter horse, Spirit who stood 15 hands, had grown to be his closest confident even if he had stolen the beast. The horse had been near the road and had looked like he’d busted through the fence and when he came to Brett, the young outlaw had not thought twice before leaping up onto him bareback and riding off, not considering until much later that he had committed horse theft. He was very glad that the rancher hadn’t reported the horse stolen, thinking it had run away again and just didn’t bother to hunt the animal down. He was also happy that the rancher had been gracious enough to accept payment for Spirit and then he would no longer be a horse thief. He said, “Yeah, I’d like to meet your horse.”

Jalen smiled as he saw the younger man’s eyes light up at the mention of the horse. He led the way to the shed used for the horses and showed him where hay and feed were stored and as he prepared to feed Liberty he said, “He’s really fast.” He patted the shoulder of the appaloosa. The horse was tall, 15.3 hands and strong and he nudged Jalen gently, his liquid brown eyes looking at him. Jalen chuckled and said, “Liberty boy, you’re spoiled.” He pulled out some sugar cubes from his shirt pocket and open palmed allowed the horse to lip them off his hand. He then stroked the gelding’s velvety nose. “This here is Brett Liberty. He’s goin’ to be stayin’ with us a while. He’s got a horse too, his name is Spirit. You two should get along real good.” 

Brett swallowed as he again noticed just how large the Sheriff’s hands were, remembering just how hard too when Jalen had smacked his butt. He smiled though, as Liberty nudged him, looking for treats. The young outlaw laughed. “You greedy thing. You already got a treat.” He stroked the horse’s nose gently. 

*****

Jalen watched the younger man with the horse and smiled. He liked the way he was so gentle with the animal. He’d noticed how well taken care of Spirit had been when he’d taken him from in front of the Saloon and brought the horse to the livery. Brett had had the name Spirit imprinted into the saddle so it wasn’t hard to know the horse’s name. He watched the deft hands as they stroked the horse’s nose, the long fingers and pulled his thoughts away from that. He saw the now clear blue eyes and the intelligence behind them. He’d caught the younger man glancing at him from time to time and was wondering what he was thinking. 

Jalen patted Liberty and said, “Let’s go inside and talk Brett. I have some questions I need to ask so I can fill out the forms Judge Graham gave me for my duties as Probation Officer. Apparently the first thin’ is to collect some information about your background.”

Brett shrugged. “Not much to tell.” He said in a snappish manner.

Jalen raised an eyebrow. “I’m not goin’ to have to deal with temper again am I?”

Brett shrugged again. “Don’t like no one pryin’ into my business.”

Jalen said, “You gave the court permission to pry into your business when you accepted probation instead of prison time. I can still arrange for that if that’s what you want.” Jalen said firmly.

Brett’s blue eyes widened. “No! I mean…no…Sir…I’m sorry…I don’t want to go to prison.” Brett pleaded.

Jalen, looking at him sternly said, “Then cooperate.”

Brett nodded. “Okay…what do you want to know?” 

Jalen said, “Let’s go inside, we’ll get comfortable in the office and we’ll get some coffee.”

Brett nodded. “All right.”

Jalen put his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and guided him back inside the jail. He hooked a chair with a booted foot pulling it closer to his desk and said, “Have a seat.”

Brett sat down and Jalen got the coffee pot off the stove and poured them each a cup. 

Brett watched Jalen, his strength showing itself in every move. The young man allowed his eyes to take in the sight of this powerful man…the man he had given his life over to as he had been reminded. 

Jalen placed the battered coffee pot on the stove and sat down. He flipped through some papers, then pulled out his pocket knife and trimmed the quill he was going to use to write with. He unstopped the ink and dipped the quill into it and asked, “Your full name is Brett Ashton Montgomery?” 

Brett nodded. 

Jalen quirked an eyebrow. “Pleas answer with a Yes Sir or No Sir. Don’t just nod your head. This is a two way process.” Jalen scolded.

Brett said a bit stiffly, “Yes Sir.”

Jalen gave the younger man a look, but continued with filling out the form with his date of birth, where he was born and his parent’s names. When he was through with the basics he asked, “Do you know how to read and write?”

Brett’s blue eyes flashed. He jumped up. “What do you take me for Sheriff? I ain’t stupid!”

Jalen said in a firm stern voice, “Sit down and listen Brett.” 

Brett said, “I’ve had enough of your orderin’ me around…I’m goin’ for a walk.” He turned to leave the office.

Jalen shaking his head stood up and in one stride was at Brett’s side. He took hold of his upper arm and turned him and landed two hard swats to his backside. 

Brett yelped and tried to squirm away from the firm swats being applied to his bottom. 

Jalen said quietly, “You goin’ to come and sit down so we can finish this or am I goin’ to have to take you into the room in the back and finish it in another way?” Jalen growled into Brett’s ear, keeping his large hand resting on the young man’s bottom. “Your choice.”

Brett’s stomach clenched at the implication and said, “I’ll go back and sit.” 

Jalen released the young outlaw. “Good choice.” He said.

Bret felt the sting Jalen had put there when he sat again and squirmed a little.

Jalen asked calmly, “Now tell me can you read or write? If not it’s nothin’ to be ashamed of. Lots of people can’t.” 

Brett looked at Jalen sullenly. “I can write my name and I can read some simple thin’s, but I ain’t no reader. I know enough to get by.”

Jalen nodded and said, “I’ll write that down. It can be one of the areas we can work on together. Improvin’ your readin’ and writin’. It’s pretty important to know in this world.”

Brett just gave him a sour look. 

Jalen arched an eyebrow. “You don’t like the plan?”

Brett said stubbornly, “I told you I know all I need to get by.”

Jalen sat back and regarded the young man sitting there and the whole demeanor of his young outlaw took him back in time to when he was sitting in a chair, acting much the same and a man by the name of Dallas Kincaid was staring at him sternly with smoke blue eyes and telling him he needed to learn to read and write if he wanted to make it in this world. His reaction had been much the same…that he knew all he needed to get by. Dallas Kincaid had taught him differently. He wondered to himself just how his life might have turned out if he hadn’t rode into the Smoking K ranch looking for work. Smoking was right Jalen thought to himself remembering how many times he had wondered if Dallas had actually branded his rear end. He pulled his thoughts and attention back to the young man in front of him. “Brett, a man I once knew taught me many things and one of those things was the need for being educated. I didn’t like it much at first either, but if I hadn’t learned you and me wouldn’t be havin’ this conversation right now.”

Brett looked at the Sheriff. “What do you mean?” He asked still in an edgy manner. 

Jalen said, “I mean I wouldn’t have ever gotten the job of Sheriff since you need to read and write messages and keep files and reports. I wouldn’t be able to be your probation officer because I couldn’t fill out the forms in front of me required by the court for this program and you’d be who knows where. Either still on the run or bein’s shipped off to prison.”

The stubborn look left the young man’s face and he became more thoughtful. Brett chewed his lip, not having thought about those things before. His parents had been simple farmers. His mother had taught him what she knew at home and his father had told him he knew enough to get by in the world. Brett had felt much loved by his parents. They were good people. He’d been licked by his Pa a few times and his Ma had taken a switch to him a few times, but most of his discipline had been over one of their knees bare bottomed and being spanked with a hard hand or hair brush when he was little graduating to a wooden paddle his Pa had made when he was older. When they were killed in the landslide and he had been thrown out on his own…he’d ended up joining the Rocky Mountain Boys because he couldn’t get a job and didn’t have any skills except to work the land. Occasionally he had hired on at a few farms to earn some money and that was how he had bought the tack for Spirit. He had wanted more though and  
Ended up hooking up with the gang. He had learned the wrong things, how to cheat and steal, but he had never been quite bold enough to do it on his own. When he had come to Diamond Springs he had been very worried. He hadn’t had much cash, enough for a bottle of whiskey and perhaps another meal before he wouldn’t have anything at all. Since he hadn’t been able to get work helpin out on a farm, either they already had enough people or for some reason or other they couldn’t hire him on, he thought that robbing a bank seemed an easy choice. He had been with the gang when they had pulled one bank job and several other hold ups and it had seemed simple and he figured he’d have no problems with his plan…except for one thing. He had allowed himself to get so drunk the Sheriff was able to cart him off without a fight. Brett wondered to himself how he could have been that stupid, but the whiskey had tasted good and the saloon had been warm and…well it didn’t matter much at this point. The stubborn look returned. “I don’t need to know anymore than I already do. I ain’t goin’ back to school at my age.” He asserted.

Jalen said, “You won’t have to go to school. I’ll teach you myself. I’ll give you readin’ and writin’ assignments each day you can do while I’m on my rounds.”

Brett scowled. “I ain’t gonna do it!” He declared belligerently. 

Jalen said levelly, “I’m not puttin’ up much longer with you tellin’ me what you’re goin’ and not goin’ to do. I’m in charge here and I’ll be the one doin’ the tellin’.”

Brett bristled at Jalen’s pronouncement. 

Jalen said quietly, “We’ll get along a lot better Brett if you learn to listen, cooperate and pay attention to these five basic things. These are the things I won’t tolerate. They will land you in trouble with me every time. These things are, disrespect, defiance, disobedience, bein’ deceitful and puttin’ yourself in dangerous situations. Now you’ve been pushin’ the defiance, disrespect and disobedience which as you’ve learned have earned you swats, but can blossom quite easily into full fledged spankin’s if you continue to push the limits.” Jalen warned.

Brett’s blue eyes went wide and he spluttered…”You can’t! You’re not my Pa!”

Jalen said, “I know I ain’t your Pa, but I am charged by the court to work with you on changin’ your behavior and other thin’s that got you into this situation to begin with. I plan to do just that through whatever means I need to in order to accomplish that goal, short of doin’ you any permanent harm. I can spank you and I will if I think it’s necessary.”

Brett wondered just what the hell he’d gotten himself into. He hadn’t been spanked in years and this guy thought he could just waltz into his life and do something like that? 

Jalen saw a myriad of emotions cross Brett’s face, but stayed quiet. He continued when he saw the young man was ready to listen in a firm tone. “Shall we continue?”

“You still gonna make me take readin’ and writin’ lessons?” Brett asked.

Jalen nodded. “Yes I am.”

Brett scowled once more. He felt stuck. If he didn’t do the things the Sheriff told him then he would be in trouble, either go to prison or get a spanking and neither of those options appealed to the young outlaw. He felt trapped in a box canyon. Only one way out and it wouldn’t be easy. He sighed and nodded. “All right…I’ll agree.” He said finally. 

Jalen smiled and placed a warm hand on Brett’s shoulder and said quietly, “Good choice. I’m proud of you. That wasn’t easy.”

Brett looked surprised at the praise. “Uhm…thank you.” He said. 

Jalen said, “You’re welcome.” 

Brett relaxed a bit more and Jalen poured them some more coffee and continued with the interview. He had discovered that Brett had been on his own now for about four years, had spent a little over a year with the Rocky Mountain Boys and had pretty much been a drifter, picking up odd jobs here and there, mostly having to do with farming. When they finished without further incident he smiled. “Let’s go take that walk you wanted to a while ago.”

Brett looked up to notice that most of the afternoon had already gone by the angle of the sun. 

Jalen asked, “Want supper before we go on our rounds or afterward?”

Brett thought about it, and then said, “Let’s go afterward.”

Jalen nodded. “All right. Later it is.”

Brett gave Jalen a smile and the older man’s heart fluttered. He smiled and put on his hat and said, “Let’s go Brett.”

*****

As Jalen and Brett made the rounds for the second time that day, Brett watched how people greeted Jalen and how well liked he was by the townspeople. He’d doff his hat to the ladies and smiled. Brett noticed the tanned features, the dimples in Jalen’s cheeks when he smiled. Brett found he had to swallow. 

Sometimes as they walked side by side their hands would brush and Brett experienced a sort of tingling sensation, so he tried to keep his distance. When they finally made it to the café the owner smiled and showed the two to a table. Another girl came and took their order and they smiled across the table at each other. Brett asked, “How long have you been Sheriff?”

Jalen smiled. “Five years now.”

Brett nodded. “The people here seem to like you.”

Jalen smiled. “Yes they do and I like them too.” He reached out for the salt shaker the same time Brett did and their hands touched and Jalen felt the tingle as well as Brett. 

They looked at each other and smiled. Once the dinner was finished Jalen said, “Let’s go over to the Diamond Dust and have a beer.”

Brett looked at Jalen a little surprised. “Sure…I thought that maybe I wasn’t allowed to go there.”

Jalen grinned. “When you’re with me you can go anywhere I go. I just need to keep an eye on you and I don’t plan to get drunk and so you won’t be getting’ drunk either.” Jalen informed his outlaw.

*****

Jalen greeted Gabe as he entered the saloon. “Gabe…two beers please.” He put money on the bar.

“Sure Sheriff. Anythin’ else I can do for you or the young man?” Gabe asked with a smile. 

Jalen grinned. “No Gabe thanks.”

*****

Jalen took the two beers and went over to a corner table and set them down. Brett sat opposite him and Jalen said, “You can sit next to me I won’t bite. I promise.”

Brett grinned and slid over closer to the Sheriff. As they sat there drinking their beer a piano player came out and played music and in a while one of the girls came out all dressed up and made up and began to sing. 

Jalen began to sing along in a clear baritone and Brett admired it and listened. Several others in the saloon had begun to sing as well and soon the whole place was laughing and singing and having a good time. 

As the hour grew late Jalen said to his outlaw, “Time for us to go back and get some sleep.” He had brushed against Brett’s leg a few times while they were singing or when he had turned to say something to him and he had felt a definite pull in a particular place he hadn’t felt stir in some time. 

*****

Brett had felt some strange stirrings within himself as his leg had brushed Jalen’s during the time they had spent in the saloon. He had felt both excited and confused. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening. He liked what he was feeling, but it also scared him. He glanced at Jalen and wondered at all that was going on. His whole life seemed to be turning sideways or upside down, he wasn’t sure which. He only knew he liked being close to this man and would try to stay for a while. 

*****

Jalen thought about the young man who walked next to him toward the jail and wondered at the treasure he’d found. He hadn’t even been looking and it had been dropped right into his lap. He smiled as he unlocked the office door and said, “Well, It’s been a long day and I think we could both use some sleep.” 

Brett nodded and watched Jalen’s hands as he opened the door with the key and then closed and locked it after them.

Jalen then led the way into the bedroom. Brett followed and Jalen closed the door.


	4. Bedtime

Chapter Four

Brett stepped over to his saddle bags and rummaged for a nightshirt. Jalen stripped off his vest and draped it over the bed post along with his gun belt which was positioned so that the pistol, hanging in its holster would be within easy reach if he needed it. He took off his boots and then stripped off his shirt, dropping it into a wicker basket Brett hadn’t noticed earlier that was near the door. Jalen, noticing Brett’s gaze said, “I put your dirty clothes from your bath earlier in that basket. There’s a woman in town that needs the work, so I bring my laundry to her. Yours will be included now as well.” 

Brett nodded. “All right. It will seem strange to not have to wash my clothes in a creek or somethin’.”

Jalen nodded in return. “I’m sure it will. We’ll have to go over to the general store tomorrow and get some more clothes hooks so you can hang up what clothing you have.”

Brett said, “Okay, sounds good.”

Jalen had lit the oil lamp for them and he watched as Brett readied himself for bed. When Brett turned his back to Jalen to slide out of his britches and underpants and began to pull the nightshirt over his head, The Sheriff noticed the ripple of muscles on the young outlaw’s back, the place where it dipped and then the curves of his buttocks and the promise that might be found there. His mouth went dry and his own britches began to feel a bit tight. He got up and said, “I’m goin’ to the outhouse, be right back. You can just slip under the sheets when you’re ready to get into bed.” He told the younger man and pulling on his boots again strode out of the room.

*****

Brett watched the bigger man go and wondered at it, but then shrugged. He crawled between the clean sheets and covered himself with the quilt. He tried to stay as close to the edge of the bed as was possible. He wanted the Sheriff to know he was respecting his offer of sharing the bed and making sure their bodies didn’t touch. 

Jalen returned from the outhouse and pulled off his boots once more and blew out the lamp. He crawled into the opposite side of the bed, facing away from Brett. He could smell the clean scent of soap clinging to the young outlaw after his bath that morning and something that was uniquely Brett. He squirmed a little and tried to relax. “Good night Brett.” He said.  
Brett felt the bed dip as Jalen got in and he noticed he hadn’t undressed completely. “You always sleep with your clothes on?” He asked.

“Usually. If a fight breaks out at the saloon or there’s a drunk that needs to be locked up all I have to do is put my boots on, my vest and take care of the situation.” Jalen explained. 

Brett said, “Oh, good night then.” Not quite understanding why a part of him felt a bit disappointed. 

*****

Jalen shifted a bit in the bed. He was tired, but couldn’t sleep. Images of a rugged handsome man with smoky blue eyes and graying dark brown hair danced in front of him. He hadn’t missed Dallas so much in a long time. He tried not to sigh and tried to clear his thoughts, but the man whom he’d loved with all his heart kept intruding into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to push the images away. The Sheriff noticed Brett hadn’t fallen asleep yet and shifted again. He thought to himself, it was going to be a long night. 

*****

Brett lay as still as he could. He lay in the dark and saw Jalen in his mind’s eye. He smiled as he envisioned the sandy hair, the lock that kept flopping over one eye and those green eyes. The tanned rugged features, the high cheekbones, the full mouth and white even teeth. The firm jaw, the powerful shoulders, arms and large hands. He could only imagine the rest of the strong body; well muscled and hard…Brett shook himself from those particular musings as a certain part of him was beginning to make itself known. He frowned slightly. He thought to himself that wasn’t supposed to happen when he thought about a man. He had seen the erections of the gang members when they had been with women, leering at them openly, while he’d found the females distasteful. He had been teased unmercifully about not taking a whore. Well, the opposite sex certainly didn’t make things stir like now. He thought to himself and wondered what was wrong with him. He felt ashamed of his reaction. The young man felt Jalen shift slightly and wondered why the lawman hadn’t fallen asleep yet. He figured since the Sheriff wasn’t used to sharing his bed with someone he was having a hard time relaxing and feeling comfortable. After a bit the young outlaw could hear Jalen’s even breathing. It felt sort of comforting in a strange way to know there was another human being close to him sharing a bed, one he didn’t have to worry about stealing from him or anything. He felt strangely safe, not having to sleep with one eye open and one eye closed. Brett finally slipped off to sleep, still wondering about things.

*****

Jalen was awakened by thrashing and moaning at his side. He was startled at first, not remembering he had Brett in his bed, but then turned over and wrapped his arms around the young outlaw and whispered into his ear, “It’s all right. Settle down…it’s nothin’ but a dream.”

*****

Brett was in the throes of a nightmare, but woke when he felt the strong arms around him. He tried to squirm away. “Don’t.” He said.

Jalen held him tighter. “It’s all right. There’s nothing wrong with bein’ comforted by someone when you’re havin’ a nightmare.” He said softly, keeping the strong arms wrapped around the young outlaw.

Brett said…”It ain’t right.”

Jalen asked, “Says who?”

“Says everybody.” Brett responded.

Jalen shook his head. “I ain’t everybody, I’m the man charged to take care of you so there’s nothin’ wrong with me holdin’ you to comfort you from a nightmare.”

Brett stopped arguing. He liked the feel of the strong arms around him and he like the feeling of safety and security they provided so he relaxed.

“That’s better. Jalen said, “Care to talk about the dream?”

Brett bit his lip. “Uhm…no, not really.”

Jalen nodded. “All right. Relax now and go back to sleep. I’ve got you.” He told the younger man.

Safe and secure in Jalen’s arms Brett fell back to sleep and had no more nightmares that night. 

*****

Jalen smiled to himself as he held Brett through the night. It felt good to have someone to hold. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed times like this. He realized Brett was confused and understood he had to take things slow. It was how Dallas had been with him. A little at a time, so he didn’t get scared. 

******

In the morning Jalen reluctantly let go of Brett and they rose, dressed and began their day. Jalen had set the coffee on the stove. They’d go over to the café for breakfast in a while. 

*****

Brett got up and dressed in the clothes he had worn the day before. They were still clean enough he reckoned. He thought about last night and shook his head slightly to clear it. It wouldn’t be happening again so soon. He’d make sure of it if he had to lie awake all night. He felt a bit embarrassed in the full light of day that he had spent most of the night embraced in the Sheriff’s arms and liking it.

*****

Jalen noticed Brett’s mood had become sullen and thought it would be helpful to talk about last night. “Brett, let’s sit and talk for a few minutes before we head over to the café.”

Brett eyed Jalen. “What about?”

Jalen said softly, “Last night. I’d like for you to tell me what your dream was.”

Brett shook his head. “I told you last night I didn’t want to talk about it. It was nothin’.”

Jalen gave Brett a concerned look and accepting his not wanting to talk about things just yet said, “Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.” 

Brett nodded. “All right. I’ll think about that.” 

Jalen reached out and put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and squeezed gently. He said, “Well now with my being your probation officer you’ll have someone in your life that will be carin’ enough to ask questions and hold you accountable when it’s needed.”

Brett wasn’t sure he liked that. In one way it felt nice, in another it seemed restrictive, having to stay within boundaries he wasn’t certain he could comply with. 

Jalen felt Brett’s shoulders stiffen and the expressions that crossed his face and flashed in the young man’s eyes. He said, keeping his warm large hand on his shoulder, “There are certain things I need to know to help you Brett. If you’ve been harmed in some way I need to know.” He told him, keeping eye contact.

The touch felt good and Brett relaxed a bit and then said, “I haven’t been harmed by anyone.”

Jalen smiled and nodded. “That’s good to know.” 

Brett smiled back, feeling more relaxed and then asked, “Uhm…you said you were here to listen if I wanted to talk about my nightmare last night?” 

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I said that.”  
Brett said quietly, “I was dreamin’ the Rocky Mountain Boys Gang leader was tryin’ to kill me…that he caught up with me and…well…uhm…it was pretty scary.”

Jalen nodded. “Nightmares generally are. Have you had that kind of dream before?” He asked.

Brett nodded. “Yes. Ever since I sneaked away and left the gang.”

Jalen said reassuringly, “Well you won’t need to worry about that here. I’ll be keepin’ a close eye on you so I’ll know if there’s anythin’ suspicious goin’ on and will take care of it.” 

Brett nodded. “All right.”

Jalen gently squeezed the young outlaw’s shoulder and said, “Thank you for sharin’ that with me. I appreciate that you trusted me enough to tell me about it. I want us to be able to talk about anythin’ that’s botherin’ you Brett. The more we talk about things, the better things will get. As we learn about each other it will be easier for me to help you to become the man you want to be, law abiding and someone who can feel secure and self confident. Someone who will be respected and accepted.” 

Brett studied the lawman’s face as he spoke and nodded. “All right Sheriff. I think I might be able to do that.” 

 

Jalen smiled and said, “Sounds good. Let’s go get breakfast.”

*****

When the sheriff and young outlaw returned Jalen said, “Brett, sit down here at my desk. It’s time we began workin’ on your readin’ and writin’ lessons.”

Brett gave Jalen a look. “Already? I thought we’d have some time before we had to start this.”

Jalen said, “There’s no time like now. I’m goin’ to make my rounds. While I’m gone I want you to write out the first ten letters of the alphabet, and write three lines of each letter.” Jalen pulled out a piece of paper and found a pencil. He wrote the letters and left the space he wanted between them so Brett could write the required number of lines for each letter. “You work on this and I’ll check it when I get back All right?”

Brett sighed and gave Jalen a sour look. “If I don’t?”

Jalen said quietly, “Then you choose the consequence for disobedience.”

Brett’s mouth went a little dry. He didn’t like the sound of that, but asked, “What’s the consequence?”

Jalen looked Brett in the eye and said quietly, with a hint of sternness, “A sound spankin’.”

Brett squeaked. “What?! You can’t do that!”

The Sheriff said, “There you go again, tellin’ me what I can and can’t do. I told you yesterday I can and will spank you if it’s needed.”

“B-but I didn’t really think you meant it!” the young outlaw cried horrified.

Jalen told the young man, “It’s time you learn from the very beginning then that I say what I mean. I’m sure it won’t be the first time in your life you’ve been spanked.”

Brett flushed, “No…but that was different.” He argued.

“How so?” The Sheriff asked.

“Because that was my parents and you are not my parent!”

Jalen said, “No, but I am the person charged with bein’ responsible for you and your welfare. I’m held accountable to the judge for your actions. As a result you’ll answer to me if the rules of your probation aren’t followed.”

“But spanking? I’m grown! I’m not a kid.” Brett protested.

“I know that…contrary to what you think not only kids get spanked, but young men who need correction can get spanked as well.” Jalen told the young outlaw. 

Brett grumbled, “Bastard, you think you have an answer for everything.”

Jalen took Brett by the upper arm turned him and gave him two hard swats on his bottom and said quietly, “Don’t be disrespectful or swear. I warned you I won’t tolerate that. You agreed to the terms of probation. You may revoke your agreement anytime and I’ll make arrangements for you to sit your backside in the State prison.”

Brett yelped at the swats and then glared at Jalen. “I wish you’d stop doin’ and sayin’ that!”

The sheriff said, “I’m only correctin’ you and pointin’ out you have choices.”

Brett muttered, “Some choice prison or bein’ stuck with Mr. Bossy.”

Jalen shook his head and landed a couple of more hard swats to Brett’s bottom. “Keep it up young man and you’ll find yourself examinin’ the floor close up.” The Sheriff warned. 

Brett tried to squirm away from the swats to no avail and when The Sheriff released him rubbed his backside. 

Jalen looked at Brett and said in a stern voice. “I’m going to trust you to do your writin’ assignment while I’m gone. It’s not for punishment, although it might feel like that. It’s for your own good and I’m determined to help you be the best person you possibly can be.” He squeezed Brett’s shoulder and putting on his hat left the office to make his rounds. 

*****

After the Sheriff left, Brett sat at the desk for a few minutes staring at the paper. He could still feel the heat of those swats a bit and frowned. The young man picked up the pencil and began to write the letters, but after just writing a line of the first letter, he put down the pencil and frowned some more. He thought to himself how stupid and pointless this writing assignment was. He wasn’t in the first grade in the schoolhouse. He was a grown man and could do as he pleased. Tossing down the pencil he sat back to think for a moment. Then he remembered the Sheriff telling him his horse was at the livery and they’d bring him back here today and that they needed to go to the general store for more clothes hooks to put up so he could hang his clothing. He’d get his horse, stop at the general store and then come back and put up the clothes hooks after settling Spirit into his stall. That at least was something worthwhile to do. 

He got up and putting on his hat left the office, the assignment forgotten on the Sheriff’s desk. 

*****

Brett stepped outside and closed the door. He walked toward the livery. He saw the horses out in the corral and was pleased to see that the livery owner took good care of his animals. He saw Spirit prance, snort, throw his head up and then dash across the corral. He wondered at his horse’s unusual behavior and as he drew closer grinned. A magpie was playing with Spirit. It flitted from its branch toward the horse. The horse lowered its head as it came closer and then perched on the animal’s back. Then the magpie flitted back up into the tree and his horse snorted once more and pranced toward the tree.

Brett watched the antics of Spirit and the magpie for a bit. It made him laugh, something He hadn’t done in a while and it felt good. The young outlaw went into the livery. He explained why he was there and the livery owner, having seen Brett in the makeshift courtroom over at the Diamond Dust yesterday nodded and got a halter and brought Spirit inside. He tacked him up and led him out to Brett.

Brett said, “Thank you my good man. Just charge any remaining expenses to the Sheriff.”

The man smiled at the young outlaw and nodded. “All right. I’ll do that.” He went back into the livery and Brett hopped into the saddle and headed Spirit toward the general store.

Once in front of the general store he got off his horse and hitched him to the rail. He went inside and purchased a half dozen clothes hooks and taking Spirit led him across the street to the Sheriff’s office. There was an alley way and he led the animal to the back of the building to the shelter where Liberty was housed. He grinned up at his horse. “Well Spirit, this is goin’ to be your new home.”

The horse whinnied softly and blew at Brett.

Brett chuckled and stroked the long black nose. He led his horse to a stall near Liberty and then produced a couple of apples he had seen in an old bowl inside the shelter. He cut them up with his pen knife and fed one to Spirit and then one to Liberty. He spent time then petting and talking to the horses, not realizing how late in the morning it was getting.

*****

Jalen was just finishing his rounds and stopped at the general store last. He walked through the variety of goods displayed in the store. There were the usual farm implements, stacked tins of food, the ready to wear shirts, britches and dresses as well as bolts of material and clothes patterns. He saw the display of thread and lace and buttons and such and paused at the candy display and glanced over what it had to offer. It had some of his favorites, gum drops, peppermint sticks and butter toffee. 

There were two women standing near the bolts of material discussing the merits of one type of cloth for dish towels verses another and Jalen tipped his hat to them. “Good day ladies.” 

The ladies smiled up at him. “Good day Sheriff.”

Jalen passed by the toy display and smiled as he saw a few little ones looking over the offerings hopeful as always of being able to take home a new toy. The Sheriff greeted them with a few words and a smile. The children grinned up at him and said, “Hello Sheriff Brooks.” 

Jalen went back over to the candy jars and decided to take a selection to Brett as a reward for his working on his writing assignment. He remembered the clothes hooks and went up to the counter with his purchases. “Hello there Jim.”

James Duncan smiled at the young Sheriff. “Good day Sheriff.” He looked at his purchases and teased, “Feeding your sweet tooth Sheriff?” Then he commented, “You and your new charge must have an awful lot of clothes.”

Jalen looked at Jim quizzically. “Why do you say that Jim?”

“Well that young outlaw was in here earlier and he purchased a half dozen of them. Charged ‘em to your account.”

Jalen looked puzzled. Brett wasn’t supposed to be out and about buying things. He was supposed to be at the desk in his office practicing his writing. 

The Sheriff said, “Well, then I suppose I won’t need the clothes hooks.”

Jim smiled as he took Jalen’s money for the candy. “Nice horse he has there Sheriff.”

Jalen’s green eyes went wide. “Horse?” He exclaimed in surprise. 

“Yes that young outlaw had a real nice black horse he was ridin’.” Jim shared. 

Jalen swore softly under his breath. “Thank you Jim. I’ll see you later.” He told the storekeeper as he took the candy and tucked it into his pocket and strode out of the store. He headed over to the livery to find that Brett had indeed gotten his horse. He had trusted the young outlaw…he should have known better. If that kid skipped town…he’d have no choice but to bring him in and he’d be sent to prison for breaking his probation.

*****

Brett scratched behind Spirit’s ears and the horse butted him with his nose. Brett asked the animal, “You got treated real well over there? Did you get spoiled?” 

The horse snorted at him and Brett laughed. 

*****

Jalen with long strides headed for the Sheriff’s office. He entered and found the paper Brett was supposed to be working on sitting on the desk. He glanced at it and saw it had been barely started before it was abandoned. He checked the bedroom and found Brett was not in the jail. The Sheriff swore once more and grabbing his rifle off the rack headed out back to saddle up Liberty and find that young hot head. 

As he made his way to the shelter where Liberty was housed he stopped short to see Brett stroking Spirit and Liberty looking over at him interestedly. 

Jalen’s green eye sparked and he went up to Brett and demanded, “just what do you think you’re doin’? Aren’t you supposed to be practicin’ your writin’?”

Brett whirled around startled at the approach of Jalen and setting his jaw looked right back at the Sheriff and said, “What the hell does it look like I’m doin’? I’m talkin’ to the horses.”

“You’re supposed to be doin’ you’re writin’ lesson and you weren’t given permission to roam all over town or to go get your horse.” Jalen said in a stern, quiet, firm voice.

Brett shrugged and said, “I did the assignment…at least what I wanted to do of it and I was bored so I decided I’d get my horse and pick up the clothes hooks so I could do somethin’ more productive than that dumb writin’ assignment.”

Jalen said, “Well you thought wrong.”

Brett gulped. “Uhm…I did what I thought was needed. At least I was tryin’ to do somethin’ useful.”

Jalen said, you’re practicin’ your writin’ was useful.”

Brett shrugged again. “Not to me.”

Jalen said evenly, “It should have been. What did I tell you was goin’ to happen if you didn’t do the assignment?” He asked.

Brett said defensively, “You ain’t beatin’ me.”

Jalen said, “You’re right.”

Brett said surprised, “I am?”

“Yes you are, I’m not goin’ to beat you I’m goin’ to give you that sound spankin’ you deserve.” He quickly set his rifle safely aside to free up his hands and reached out and took Brett by the upper arm.

Brett tried to jerk away. “No!” You ain’t spankin’ me!” he cried. 

Jalen stopped. “Are you tellin’ me you want to revoke your probation?” He asked quietly.

“No…I just don’t want to get spanked!” Brett said anxiously.

Jalen said, “You should have thought about that before you decided to leave your assigned work undone and go off on your own without permission. That was breakin’ your probation young man.”

“B-but…” Brett protested.

Jalen let the young outlaw go and crossed his arms in front of him. “I ain’t goin’ to force you Brett. 

The young man moved a step back from the Sheriff. 

“I’m givin’ you a choice, you either accept the consequences or I lock you up in the cell and arrange for you to go to prison. What’s it goin’ to be?” The lawman asked. 

Brett nearly stomped his foot in frustration. “That’s no choice!”

Jalen explained patiently. “You made your choice Brett when you chose to disobey. It isn’t like I didn’t tell you what would happen. You knew exactly where this was goin’.”

Brett bit his lip. “Please…can I have another chance?” He begged, hating it as he did so.

Jalen shook his head. “No, you already had a chance when you chose probation over prison. Now that you have to face the consequences for your choices you want me to let you off. It doesn’t work that way Brett.” Jalen told the younger man quietly. “I know it’s scary and you don’t know me very well, but you’ve trusted me enough to tell me your story, share your nightmare and to allow me to be your probation officer and be in charge of you…trust me now in this too. I won’t hurt you…not in a bad way. The spankin’ will hurt, have no doubt about it, but it won’t be permanent and it won’t be more than you deserve. I can promise you that.” The Sheriff told the young outlaw.

Bret chewed his lip and tried to think of a way out of the situation, but Jalen had made his choices very clear. He took a deep breath. “All right.” He said in an almost whisper.

Jalen nodded and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He took Brett by the upper arm once more and guided him to the woodshed. He opened the door and once they were inside closed it after them. He brought Brett with him over to the chopping block and sat down, gently pulling the younger man around to stand in front of him. “I don’t know how your parents did things, but I am goin’ to spank you bare with my hand and once we start I won’t stop until I believe you’ve learned your lesson. I don’t enjoy inflicting pain on others, but will do what is necessary to help you become the law abiding citizen you told the judge you wanted to be.”

*****

Brett stood there nervously as he listened to Jalen describe how things were going to be done. The young outlaw squirmed at the Sheriff’s words regarding spanking him bare. He was startled when the older man asked, “Brett Ashton Montgomery, do you understand why I’m goin’ to spank you?”

The use of his full name caused Brett’s sapphire blue eyes to meet the emerald green ones and he said softly, “Yes Sir.”

Jalen was a bit surprised at being addressed as Sir, but didn’t show it. “Tell me what you understand. I want to be sure you and I are perfectly clear about this.” The Sheriff repeated words he himself had heard many times and took comfort in them. 

Brett shifted. “Do I have to?” He asked, sounding much younger than his twenty-one years.

Jalen nodded. “Yes.” He said firmly.

Brett dropped his eyes and said softly; because I didn’t do the things I was supposed to do. I didn’t finish my writin’ assignment, I went off without per mission and…uhm…I swore and was disrespectful to you.”

Jalen had to admit to himself that the boy was thorough which showed that his Papa had taught him well regarding his punishments. It pleased him as this was familiar and how he and Dallas had done things. He nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly right.” 

Brett bit his lip and shifted once more nervously. He was no stranger to spanking and he knew at some point his bottom was going to be bare and he was going to end up crying over this man’s lap as much as he hated the thought of it. His Papa once he had made up his mind to it didn’t relent and he doubted at this point the Sheriff would either.

Jalen watched the young man in front of him shift nervously. He himself felt butterflies in his own stomach. He’d never spanked anyone before, but figured with the number of times he had found himself face down over Dallas’s lap it couldn’t be that hard. He’d follow what the man had done with him and hopefully he and Brett would get through this all right. He took his own steadying breath and said in what he hoped would come across as a firm and confident voice, “Bret, Take down your britches and underpants.”

The younger man, even though he had known something like this was going to be asked still fumbled with the buttons on his britches as he unfastened them and pushed them down over his slim hips to his knees. His underpants followed.

Jalen averted his eyes. He didn’t want to do anything right now but to focus on the task at hand. Once he heard the clothing being removed he reached out, took Brett by the wrist and guided him face down over his lap. He tucked Brett’s shirt tail out of the way, exposing the pale mounds further, pulled him close to his hard flat stomach with his right arm across Brett’s back and his large hand curved around his hip. He adjusted him so the young outlaw’s bottom was in what he thought was a good position and said quietly, “Don’t put your hands back. If you have to you can hang onto my leg. If you kick too much I’ll pin your legs.” He told Brett firmly, shaking like jelly inside. He was repeating things that his mentor, then lover, told him in times like this 

*****

Brett bit his lip as he was pulled over the Sheriff’s lap. He felt the hard muscled thighs through Jalen’s britches and the roughness of the material against his exposed skin. It had a familiar, yet strange feel. Brett squirmed as the heavy arm was placed across his back and shivered as it pinned his shirttail up out of the way, making him feel more vulnerable. He listened to the Sheriff’s other instructions and tensed a little when he heard him talking about things that indicated how painful the upcoming spanking might be. When he felt the warm hand resting on his bottom he relaxed a bit knowing from past experience that tensing would only make it hurt more. 

*****

Jalen took a deep breath. He rested his hand on the young man’s bottom and waited for him to relax a bit. Once he felt the tension leave Brett he patted his bottom in warning and then raised his hand and smacked it back down on the center of the youthful bottom with mild force. He wasn’t quite sure just how hard to spank and didn’t want to do it too hard and leave bruises. He only wanted it to sting good. He watched as a pink handprint appeared on the pale mounds. 

*****

Brett jumped slightly at the first swat. It stung some, but wasn’t too bad. He thought to himself that maybe this spanking wasn’t going to be as bad as he had feared it would be at first. 

*****

Jalen gradually increased the strength of the swats, watching carefully what color the skin was turning under his hand. When he was through the young outlaw’s bottom was going to be red hot, just like Brett himself. He continued to spank and he could feel Brett’s beginning to react to the spanking as his hips began to twitch and he gasped and yelped occasionally at a particularly sharp smack on the steadily reddening bottom. 

*****

Brett felt tears escaping his eyes and began to wriggle a bit. He tried to stay still and take this quietly, but he just couldn’t help yelping when his bottom was stung in a place already stinging and the heat kept building and building. He began to rethink his earlier thought that this spanking wasn’t going to be as bad as he had thought; it was going to be worse. 

*****

The Sheriff spanked until the bottom before him was bright red and glowing. The young man had begun to writhe and gave little kicks now and then as Jalen’s hand found a particularly tender spot. He loosened his grip a bit and tipped the young outlaw forward until the tender under curves and sit spots were revealed to good advantage and he began to spank there, slow, steady and hard. Even though the sting would pass the ache would last a bit longer and that was what he wanted Brett to experience each time he sat down for a while. Something that would remind him of his poor choices. Jalen had been silent up to this point and he began to scold now. “You will take your probation seriously; I’m here to help you to become the man I know you can be.” 

*****

Brett had been fighting back tears which kept falling and had begun to writhe and kick a bit. When he felt himself being tipped forward he knew exactly what that meant and wasn’t disappointed when a sharp spank exploded on the tender area setting a new fire. He couldn’t help but moan. He yelped, “Ouch!” When Jalen continued to spank the tenderest part of his backside. “Oww!” he yelped again as another spank landed. He realized Jalen was spanking differently here, slow, but harder and it hurt more, even though he didn’t think it could. 

When Jalen began to scold, his words hit Brett’s heart and he began to cry in ernest. He wanted the bad part of his life to go away, he had been grateful for another chance and then he had practically thrown that chance to the wind. 

*****

Jalen continued spanking and moved further down to where the crease was and continuing to spankin the same manner scolded, “I care about what happens to you Brett Ashton Montgomery and I’m goin’ to do everythin’ in my power to see to it that you make it through this probation even if it means we have to do this every day!” He smacked a bit harder. 

*****

Brett was kicking more now and the harder spanks had him sobbing and begging. “P-please! Oww! N—not so hard! Oww! N-not there!” 

*****

Bret heard the cries that were familiar to his own ears, having uttered those many times himself. He continued with his task. He was biting his own lip. He had had to harden his heart to the cries. He had never expected this to be so hard and had a new appreciation for what he had put Dallas through each time he had to put him over his knee. 

Jalen saw that the sensitive sit spots and under curves were glowing a very nice shade of red now too and as he made another couple of circuits reigniting every inch of skin as he went scolded, “You will be respectful, do you assignments, keep the rules of probation and stop swearin’ or this will be the consequence every time. I care enough about you to do this because I want to see you succeed.” 

*****

Brett didn’t think his bottom could burn any hotter or hurt so much. He wondered if he’d ever be able to sit again. The words Jalen said cut into him like little knives and he cried harder. Strangely he felt loved and cared for and he hadn’t felt like that for a very long time. He finally just lay limp over Jalen’s lap, giving into whatever the man would do. 

*****

Jalen when he felt Brett go limp knew it was time to wrap up the spanking. Dallas had always added a few extra spanks to the sensitive sitting area before stopping, then he’d cuddle him and he fully intended to do that for Brett. He landed a half dozen more spanks right where Jalen knew they’d do the most good and then stopped. He let Brett gain his breath and rubbed circles on his back. 

*****

Bret yelped. “Oww!” at the last of the spanks and then lay there limp over Jalen’s lap for a moment before it registered the spanking was over and the man was rubbing circles on his back and that it felt good. He lay there for a few moments before he realized what he was doing and tried to lever off Jalen’s lap. 

*****

The sheriff said quietly as Brett struggled to be free, “Whoa there, where do you think you’re goin’ young man?” He easily flipped Brett upright and was holding him in his lap, his sore butt not touching anything. 

Brett surprised to be upright so quickly and finding himself being held and cuddled in Jalen’s lap tried to struggle out of his embrace. 

The Sheriff was having none of it and continued to hold the young man, stroking his back and the soft black curls. 

The young outlaw sat stiffly under the ministrations of the older man and asked, “Uhm…it’s done now ain’t it?”

Jalen said as he cuddled Brett to him, not quite, the punishment is over, yes, but now there’s the comfortin’ part.” 

“Comfortin’ part?” Brett asked a bit bemused, beginning to relax under the soothing touch of the bigger man.

“Yes, haven’t you ever been comforted after a spankin’?” Jalen asked curiously. He himself had known no other way than that which Dallas had taught him. He had grown up on the streets and had been beaten a few times when he had been caught stealing. His mother had been a whore and he was her illegitimate child. He had lived at the madam’s house until he was about ten when his mother died and they kicked him out to fend for himself. He had heard bad things about the orphanages and had hid from anyone he thought could take him there until he had grown big enough to be taken for a grown young man and had worked ranches and drifted until he had landed up at the Smoking K. There he met Dallas Kincaid and his life changed. 

Jalen shook himself mentally and placed his attention back on the young man he held in his arms. He continued the soothing touch, pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears and then handed it to Brett to blow his nose. 

Brett took the handkerchief from Jalen and used it, then, not knowing what to do with it, handed it back to the Sheriff. 

Jalen smiled, taking it and tucked it away into a pocket to go into the laundry later. He continued to talk to Brett and said, “I want you to know Brett that as far as I’m concerned this is over and done with. You made a mistake, it’s been corrected and hopefully you’ll make better choices in the future. I won’t bring it up again unless you do and need or want to talk more about it.”

Brett listened to Jalen as he spoke to him. He felt safe and warm in the older man’s arms and strangely content. He liked to feel the vibration of his chest as he spoke and the rumble of his voice. It had a calming effect on the young outlaw. 

Jalen smiled down at Brett as he saw the younger man relax more and said quietly, “You’ve been forgiven for your transgressions. We can start new now.”

Brett stirred himself a bit at these words. “We can?” He asked feeling some hope inside that maybe…just maybe things would get better like Jalen had been telling him. 

“Yes. We can. We can start with you finishin’ your writin’ assignment after we rest for a while.”

Brett groaned inwardly at this announcement, but nodded. He was feeling sleepy and instinctively cuddled closer to Jalen.

Jalen said, “Let’s get you inside where you’re goin’ to be more comfortable.”

Brett nodded and began to slide off the Sheriff’s lap only to find himself scooped up in strong arms and Jalen kicking open the woodshed door, striding quickly to the back door of the jail. Brett reached out and opened the door and Jalen carried him into the bedroom and gently laid him face down on the bed. He quickly pulled off the young man’s boots, britches and underpants. He then gently pulled the sheet and quilt over him. “Stay put. I’ll be right back.” Jalen said. He left the room going back outside.

*****

Brett let out a little squeak as he found himself being carried off and was grateful when the Sheriff laid him face down on the bed and removed his clothes and basically tucked him in. He snuggled down into the bed, hugging his pillow.

*****

Jalen went and closed the woodshed door that was standing open, checked on the horses and retrieved his rifle. He came back inside, closing the back door, went and replaced the rifle in the rack and stepped back into the bedroom. Being it wasn’t even noon yet, he knew anyone could come looking for him. He wanted to continue to provide comfort to the young outlaw. He pulled off his own boots and climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed and gently turning Brett onto his side snuggled up close, fitting himself to the young outlaw’s back. His bottom was still quite warm and fit just in the right place and Jalen smiled. “Go to sleep Brett.” He told the younger man. 

Brett without thought snuggled back into the warm hard body at his back and murmured sleepily, “Yes Sir.”

It didn’t take long and the two slept spooned together.


	5. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, it has first time events which took a bit more to write.

Chapter Five

Brett awoke and winced as he stretched. His bottom still ached, even though it wasn’t burning as much. He peeked over at Jalen and was startled to see bright emerald green eyes looking back at him. “Feelin’ better?” The Sheriff asked, placing a large warm hand on the younger man’s shoulder and squeezing gently. 

Brett pouted. “My bottom still hurts.” He complained.

Jalen nodded and smiled slightly. “Yes, it’s supposed to and I’m sure it will for a while.” He eased from the bed and gathered up the britches and underpants he had stripped off Brett earlier and said, “Let’s get you dressed.”

Brett’s bright blue eyes widened. “You’re goin’ to make me get dressed?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, you still have a writin’ assignment to complete.”

“I thought you said we could start new.” Brett pointed out.

“We are. I’m givin’ you the assignment to write your letters.” The older man scooped Brett out of bed and stood him on his feet. He bent down with the young man’s underpants in his hands and said, “Raise your foot.”

Brett obediently raised one foot and then the other and Jalen slipped the young man’s underpants on trying not to let his eyes linger where they wanted to and Brett hissed as the Sheriff pulled the garment as carefully as he could over the still tender flesh. He repeated the process with the young outlaw’s britches and Brett tucked in his shirt and fastened them up. The older man helped him into his boots and snatching a pillow off the bed brought it with him out to the office where he put it on the chair and then said to Brett, “Sit and work on your lesson. I’ll go over to the café for our lunch and bring it back here. We can eat together and you can finish your assignment.”

Bret scowled at Jalen and Jalen arched an eyebrow. “I expect you to be here when I get back and to have some of your writin’ assignment finished.” He told the young outlaw.

Bret thought about arguing, but the ache in his bottom reminded him he might want to make a different decision this time. The young man squirmed on the pillow and nodded. “Yes Sir.” He said and set to work putting pencil to paper.

*****

When Jalen returned with their meal he was pleased to see Brett diligently working on his assignment. The Sheriff regarded his charge. He found himself fascinated by the way the young outlaw’s black curls fell over his forehead and how his hand pushed them aside. Clearing his throat he walked over as Brett looked up. Glancing at the paper on the desk he saw that Brett had made good progress. “Looks good.” Jalen remarked.

Brett looked up and something inside happened when he met those wonderful green eyes. It was like a string on an instrument being plucked and he could feel the thrum inside himself. He wondered at it for a moment. “Thanks.” He replied a little confused by the sensation.

“You may stop that now. It’s time for us to eat.” Jalen instructed, setting out their food.

Brett nodded and once the Sheriff pulled up the extra chair to the desk they ate. During the meal they had again brushed knees or hands when reaching for things and little shivers and shocks kept happening. 

When they were finished Jalen sat back. He had been experiencing sensations with this young outlaw he hadn’t felt since he had been with Dallas. He was beginning to feel a bit edgy. He decided a little distance between them wouldn’t hurt. 

The Sheriff reached into his pocket and brought out the bag of candy he had intended for Brett before they got involved with his disobedience and placed it on the desk next to the paper. I brought you a little reward for doin’ your work and hopefully a little incentive for you to finish.” He said with a smile

Brett stood up his bottom aching from sitting so long and rubbed. “I think you’ve provided enough incentive.” He told Jalen, wrinkling his nose at the Sheriff’s words.

Jalen smiled. “Good, then I can trust you to finish up while I go work on some things.”

Brett nodded. “Yes Sir.”

Jalen said, “I’m going to put up the clothes hooks in the bedroom. When I’m through, if you’re finished with your writing assignment we can talk for a while. I think we need to get to know a little more about each other.”

Brett nodded. “Yes Sir, I think that would be nice and yes…I’ll finish this work.” The young man sat carefully and squirmed again on the pillow. 

Jalen smiled and Brett felt the thrumming within him once more. For the first time he genuinely smiled back at the Sheriff.

Jalen resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle the black curls and just said, “All right. I’ll check on you in a little bit then.” 

Brett nodded. “Okay.”

*****

Jalen put up the clothes hooks and straightened the bed and picked up the room a bit. He had felt an odd sensation in his chest when he looked at Brett. He hadn’t thought it was possible that he could find someone who would stir his emotions like Dallas. He wondered for a moment if his crazy ol’ rancher had sent the youngster to him knowing Brett needed his guidance and that he could pass along Dallas’s teachings. He shrugged. Anything was possible he supposed. 

*****

Brett finished up the last lines of the letter J and smiled to himself. He wondered why he was doing this now when he wouldn’t do it earlier. He shrugged to himself. Perhaps he just wanted to see if the Sheriff really meant what he said. He certainly wouldn’t be trying that again any time soon. He winced a little as he shifted on the pillow.

*****

Jalen came into the office. He saw Brett had finished his writing assignment and grinned. “Good job, I’m pleased to see you’ve finished this.” He picked up the paper and examined it. “I can see you’ve put effort into it too. Your letters are lookin’ a lot better.” He smiled at the young outlaw.

Brett found himself blushing a bit under the praise. “Thank you Sheriff.” 

Jalen set the paper aside and sat on the chair near the desk. His thigh brushed against Brett’s leg and Jalen felt a spark and smiled to himself. The sensations he kept experiencing were familiar, yet new at the same time. He smiled at Brett. “Tell me more about yourself. I know the bare statistics, but I’d like to know more about you…your family.”

The young outlaw asked bravely, “What about you? You gonna tell me somethin’ about yourself too?”

The older man nodded. “Yes, fair’s only fair.”

Brett nodded. “Okay.” 

Jalen smiled. “Let me get us some coffee.” He got up, brushing against Brett’s leg once more, and then poured the coffee into two cups. He placed the coffee pot back on the stove and reached into the bag with the candy and pulling out a gumdrop put it in his mouth.

*****

Bret squirmed a bit as Jalen’s leg brushed his and not so much from the ache in his bottom, but the sensations the action provoked in him. He watched the Sheriff’s large sensitive hands as he poured the coffee for them. Hands that could be gentle and caressing or hard as steel if being applied to his bottom. He felt a twinge and shifted slightly. 

When Jalen reached over to the bag of candy, plucking out a gum drop and putting it in his mouth Brett couldn’t help but watch those full lips as they took in the treat and he felt a pulling sensation deep inside. He squirmed once more. 

Jalen, noticing Brett’s squirming around asked, “Do you want to go outside by the horses and talk instead?”

Brett thought that might be a good idea, number one he wouldn’t have to sit for a while and number two it would give him the ability to have a little physical distance between him and the older man. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Jalen smiled and stood, waiting for Brett.

Brett was up on his feet in a moment, rubbing the ache out of his bottom. 

The Sheriff placed a hand on the young outlaw’s shoulder and gently squeeze. “It’ll get better as time passes. I promise.”

Brett looked up at the older man and saw the truth in his face and nodded. “I believe you even if my rear end doesn’t.”

Jalen chuckled and dropped his hand from the younger man’s shoulder. The two men walked outside together, heading for the horse’s shelter.

Once there Jalen stroked Liberty’s nose as the horse put his head over the stall and nuzzled the Sheriff for treats. He chuckled and produced the expected sugar cubes. He usually brought a few back from the café when he went there for his meals. He handed Brett a few, their hands touching. Jalen felt a tingle and Brett almost jerked his hand back. The young outlaw grinned and fed the treat to Spirit, who nuzzled him for more.  
Brett chuckled and said, “you must be getting’ bad habits from Liberty, You’re getting’ greedy now too.” The horse just butted the young man with his nose and Brett laughed. 

Jalen grinned as he watched the younger man with the horse.

The young outlaw, remembering they had come out there to talk finally turned to the Sheriff and asked softly, “What do you want to know about me?”

Jalen said, “Whatever you’d like to tell me.”

Brett nodded. “All right.” He was quiet for a few moments, and then began. “You know already I was born in Oklahoma. I’m my parent’s only living child. Mama had had a few children, but they all died and I was fortunate enough to be the only one to survive. After Mama lost the last one my parents decided to move west because Mama couldn’t take the storms and the memories any longer. I was about fifteen. I really didn’t have many friends. We lived in a very small farming community. Most of the boys my age had already left school and were workin’ on their parent’s farms and we didn’t see much of each other except at church and in town doin’ errands once in a while.” 

Jalen listened quietly and nodded. “Go on.” He encouraged.

“I seemed to be a bit different from the other boys. They were always talkin’ about girls and it never really interested me, so they didn’t invite me to do things with them, because most of what they did was with the girls they were interested in. I don’t know why I didn’t like girls in that way. They were okay to go fishin’ with or talk to, but I didn’t like lookin’ at them like they did, you know how I mean.” Brett said.

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I do.” He replied. 

“We packed up and left for California. I turned sixteen on the trail. The girls kept comin’ up to me and uhm…swayin’ their hips and talkin’ to me tellin’ me how cute I was or handsome. It made me uncomfortable. My Papa said I’d get over it and after all I was just a boy. I guess he thought the girls scared me, but…well I just hated it.” He said quietly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Even when I was with the gang and they’d leer at the whores and show them their…uhm…stuff, I didn’t understand why they’d do that. It didn’t make me feel anythin’ but disgusted.” He confessed, looking down. 

Jalen reached down and with a single finger tipped the young man’s face up until the blue eyes met his green ones and said quietly, “Sometimes it happens that way, some men just don’t feel attracted to women.” 

Brett’s blue eyes widened. “Really?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, really.”

The young outlaw looked at the Sheriff in amazement. “I didn’t know that.”

The older man nodded. “Well, now you do.”

The young man nodded and then opened his mouth to ask a question, but closing it, shrugged and went on with his story.

*****

Jalen watched the young outlaw, but didn’t push when he saw the question on his lips and in his eyes. The young man would ask when he felt more comfortable with things. 

*****

Brett continued to tell his story and said, “Well we were on the trail goin’ through the mountains just before you come down the other side toward the coast of California. I went off a little way to relieve myself and there was this rumble and before you could blink the mountain was movin’. Rocks were bouncing down the side and I watched in horror as some of the wagons were smashed and buried…one of those was ours…the wagon was gone…my parents were gone…I don’t even know where exactly it was. The trail boss had said we were takin’ a short cut so we would beat the snows…” Brett shivered, choked up, tears began to fall and he turned away from the Sheriff. 

Jalen moved quickly over to the young man and wrapped his strong arms around him. He couldn’t stand to see him hurting and not providing comfort. He held Brett tight.

Brett turned into the strong chest and released tears of grief he had held back for so very long. The older man stroked his black curls and murmured soft phrases of comfort while he held the sobbing young outlaw. His heart went out to him and he kept Brett in his arms for as long as he would allow it. 

*****

Bret found himself enfolded in strong arms and it made him sob even harder. It felt so good; he had thought he’d never have this again. He hadn’t been held like this or felt as safe as this since his parents were taken from him. His Papa had hugged and held him when he had been hurting and told him how much he loved him. He remembered seeing the lawman of the little farming community he had skirted on the way to Diamond Springs and how he had held a little boy in his arms and how an older man had hugged the both of them and he had thought it would never be for him as he was already a dead man, a wanted man. He was no longer a wanted man and had been given a second chance by being placed on probation with this man holding him and caring, not for him, but about him. After a while his tears subsided and he looked up at what was now becoming a familiar face that represented safety, and caring. “Thank you.” He whispered softly. “Thank you for bein’ here and carin’ not only for me, but about me.”

Jalen was so moved by this he squeezed Brett and said softly, “You’re welcome. You’re right and I’m glad you recognize that I don’t only just care for you, but about you.” The Sheriff continued, “The transition from the boy you still are to the man you can be isn’t always goin’ to be easy.”

Brett nodded. “I am beginning to see that. I was on my own after the accident and worked farms in the area until the work seemed to get harder to find. I wanted more and when I was nineteen I got with the gang because I wanted companionship, to belong, as well as to be able to eat regularly.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I remember you tellin’ the judge that at your trial.” The Sheriff told the young outlaw.

The young man nodded. “I worked farms again and drifted a bit after I sneaked away from the gang. I did that for about the past six months. Work, like before became harder to find and I had to be a whole lot more cautious, not stayin’ in any one place very long because I was wanted by the law. I was getting’ desperate for money and thought I’d rob the bank here.” He confessed to Jalen.

The older man shook his head. “That would have been very foolish indeed. What made you think you could pull off somethin’ like that?”

Brett shrugged. “I’m pretty good with a gun…it was one of the only reasons the gang took me in bein’ so young. I was in on a couple of bank robberies with the gang. I never did the hold up myself, just helped with coverin’ them, shootin’ back, when we were shot at and makin’ sure the gang members got away unscathed.”

Jalen shook his head once more in disbelief. “Brett…did you ever think about why it took a whole gang of people to rob the bank? It’s not somethin’ you would have been able to pull off very easily by yourself.”

Brett flushed a bit. “I never thought about that.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Well you don’t have to think about such things anymore and as long as you’re on probation and I’m your probation officer you better not be plannin’ to do anythin’ illegal or that spankin’ I gave you earlier will feel like a few pats.” He warned.

The young man blushed deeper. “I don’t plan on doin’ anythin’ illegal. I promise.”

The older man nodded and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket wiping the tears from the handsome young face. He then handed it to the young outlaw to blow his nose. 

Brett made use of the handkerchief and handed it back to the Sheriff, who stuffed it back into his pocket. 

The two stayed close, Brett snuggled in Jalen’s arms and Jalen thinking how right this felt. 

After a bit Brett looked up with wet lashes into the green eyes. “Your turn.” He said with a small smile. “You said fair’s only fair.”

Jalen chuckled. “Yes I did and it is, but it’s time for me to make my rounds. Why don’t you accompany me? We can stop at the café and take our meal back here to the jail. Then we can talk some more.”

Brett pouted. “All right, but you’d better tell me your story before we go to bed tonight.”

The sheriff said, “Don’t worry I will.”

*****

After Jalen had made his rounds and they had gotten their dinner from the café and eaten together in the Sheriff’s office, with the light brush or touch inevitable in such close quarters having an effect on both men, Jalen asked, “What do you want to know about me Brett?”

The young outlaw said, “Well the basic things, where you were born, how you got from there to bein’ Sheriff here.”

Jalen laughed. “In other words my whole life story.”

Brett grinned. “Yes.”

The older man nodded. “All right.” He said and then closed his green eyes for a moment before beginning. Opening his eyes he related, “I was born in San Francisco. I was the illegitimate child of a whore.” He revealed. 

Brett’s blue eyes widened and he bit his lip, remembering him calling Jalen a bastard. Now he felt really bad, finding out Jalen was truly one. 

Jalen, seeing the look said, “It’s all right. We dealt with that remember when I swatted you?”

Brett nodded. ”Yes, but I promise I’ll never call you that again.”

Jalen nodded and said softly, “Thanks for that, but I’m used to it. It’s what I am, not who I am.”

The young outlaw said quietly, “You shouldn’t have to be used to it, but I understand.”

The Sheriff continued with his story. “I grew up in the madam’s house. I stayed there until I was about ten when my mother died and I was put out to fend for myself.”

Brett’s blue eyes widened. “They put you out?! You were on the streets at ten years old? How come you weren’t put in an orphanage?” He asked.

Jalen replied, “Yes, they didn’t much like a little boy around the place to begin with. I basically did the chores I was given, brought in the wood, cleaned the dishes, whatever tasks they told me to do. They only tolerated me as long as my mother was there. When she died…well there was no one there to protect me from them and because they told me I was too much trouble when I’d be a bit rebellious at times, they put me out. I’d heard how bad the orphanages were so I hid away from anyone I thought would take me to one. I slept under steps, porches, in alleys and such.”

*****

Brett had a hard time imagining that kind of life. He had always lived on the family farm with loving parents until he lost them and then he was almost grown, not a little boy. He felt sad for Jalen.

*****

Jalen continued with his story. “I was tall for my age and so when I was able to pass for a young man at about the age of twelve I began to work for some of the local farms doing farm work and then ranch work. I got my first horse when I was seventeen from one of the rancher’s I was workin’ for. He told me I was good with the animal. I was the only one who could ride him and so the man let me have the gelding in exchange for workin’ for him. He gave me the tack to go with him. He was a grey gelding I named lead because his color reminded me of pencils when I wrote with them.” He explained with a fond smile.

*****

Brett listened and nodded. He had been given a mount when he joined the gang, but had to leave him behind when he sneaked out of camp. A horse would have been too easy to track. 

*****

Jalen went on. I continued to ride east and came upon the Smokin’ K ranch. It’s where I met a man named Dallas Kincaid.” He closed his green eyes momentarily.

*****

Brett watched the Sheriff and wondered at the flicker of pain he had seen in his green eyes before he had closed them. 

*****

Jalen continued. “He was a man I learned many things from, including how to read and write.” 

Brett asked, so he was the one you told me about yesterday?”

Jalen smiled. “Yes, he’s the one.”

The young man smiled and nodded. “He sounds a lot like you.”

Jalen chuckled. “Well I was seventeen when I happened upon the Smokin’ K and full of myself, thinking’ I was a man when I was still only a boy.” The Sheriff shook his head and smiled at that fond memory. “Dallas put that notion aside for me very quickly. He took a likin’ to me and I didn’t realize there was more reason than because he thought I was a kid that could be helped…he also helped me to learn about who I am.”

Brett looked at Jalen puzzled. “What do you mean?” 

Jalen replied, “Remember earlier when I told you that it happens sometimes that men aren’t attracted to women?”

Brett nodded. “Yes, I was goin’ to ask you how you knew that.”

Jalen smiled. “I sensed you wanted to. It’s because I’m that way too and so was Dallas Kincaid.”

Brett’s blue eyes widened in wonder. “Uhm…y-you aren’t attracted to women either?”

Jalen shook his head. “No, I always thought it was because I grew up in a whore house and because they treated me poorly. I also thought it had something to do with my mother bein’ a whore…I didn’t know it was because I was different…different inside. I found men attractive.” He said quietly. 

The young outlaw looked at the Sheriff open mouthed, his eyes as big as saucers. “Y-you ain’t funnin’ me are you?” He asked cautiously. 

Jalen locked his green eyes on the blue in a steady gaze. “No, I wouldn’t do that.”

Brett closed his mouth and gazed back, getting lost in the depths of those green eyes for a moment. He shook himself and then said, “So…uhm…I ain’t the only one who feels that way about females?”

The Sheriff shook his head. “No, you’re not. There are others. It’s not the usual way of things, so it’s kept pretty quiet.” Jalen explained. 

Brett nodded. “It must be, I never heard that before.” 

Jalen smiled slightly. “No, it’s not generally parlor conversation.”

Brett shot Jalen a boyish grin. “No, not hardly. Even tryin’ to find out what goes on between a man and a woman is pretty much a mystery until someone tells you or you discover it for yourself.”

Jalen grinned back looking very boyish himself. “True. I’m glad I came across Dallas and he taught me how to have pleasure bein’ with a man and to love. For the longest time I thought there was somethin’ wrong with me when I’d go to the whore house with the men I worked with and would spend the time just talkin’ to them. None of what they tried to do had much effect on me and the girls would wonder at it. I had to reassure them it had nothin’ to do with them, but with me. I tried to explain to them that it seemed I just wasn’t attracted to them in that way. They’d be content with my explanation and happy to spend the time just talkin’. They never gave me away to the other men. I guess growin’ up in a whore house helped me feel comfortable bein’ there.”

Brett bit his lip and looked at Jalen curiously. “It was that way for me too, I mean about visitin’ the whorehouse with the gang. I just tried to spend time with the girls. A few times I tried to do it with them but I wasn’t able to. It was embarrasin’, a young man like me and not bein’ able to perform with a woman. The whores took it in stride, tryin’ to comfort me, tellin’ me it happened sometimes…but they never really knew it was because they didn’t excite me. Sometimes when I’d see a man I liked and…uhm…like when I was in bed with you last night. I’d get stirrings, you know what I mean. I couldn’t understand why it wouldn’t happen to me with a woman. Then when we were talkin’ this afternoon out by the horses…well I heard you say that sometimes men were attracted to other men. I knew I’d found someone who at least understood what I was sayin’. I never thought you had the same feelings like me.” Brett looked up shyly at Jalen, “Uhm…would you show me how to…uhm…get pleasure with another man?” He asked hesitantly. 

Jalen regarded the young man carefully and said, “Only if you want me to.”

Brett said, “One part of me wants you to, another part doesn’t.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, I understand. It’s a hard decision and one that shouldn’t be made lightly, but with a lot of thought. It will change your life and maybe in ways you didn’t expect. That’s not always bad…it’s just different.” He shared.

Brett asked, “How?”

Jalen thought about the young outlaw’s question. He thought back to when he himself was an unsure young man and had just discovered that being attracted to another man happened sometimes and that he could be loved and show love in return. It opened a whole part of him he hadn’t realized was there. He had felt whole for the first time in his life…complete. How could he explain this to his young charge? The Sheriff reached out and brushed back a stray dark curl from Brett’s face in a gentle gesture and said, “It made me feel complete, like a piece of a puzzle fallin’ into place.” He told Brett.

*****

Brett nodded and shivered a little as Jalen brushed back the curls on his forehead. “I think I understand. Sort of like somethin’ missin’ gets found.”

Jalen grinned. “Yes. It’s sort of like that.”

Brett smiled at the older man. “Sounds nice.”

Jalen grinned back. “It is.” He checked his pocket watch. It was getting late. “Think it’s time we turned in. It’s been a bit of a long day.” He said casually.

The young outlaw nodded. “Yes, it has.” 

Jalen helped Brett up and then with a hand in the middle of his back steered him into the bedroom and shut the door. He lit the lamp and smiled. “Why don’t you get ready for bed now? Do you want me to help you?”

*****

Brett liked being helped up from the chair and noticed Jalen taking the pillow with them, tucking it up under one arm and then with the other hand warm on his back guide him into the bedroom. He watched as Jalen placed it back on the bed and then turn to him and ask if he needed help. He shivered inside at the words and took a deep breath and nodded. “Please, it was easier when you helped me earlier.” The young man said softly. 

Brett noticed his bottom didn’t seem as sore anymore now, but it still ached some when he sat and it reminded him of what he had done to earn that. 

*****

Jalen went over to help the young outlaw get ready for bed. He tried to quiet the butterflies in his stomach. He knew what he was doing. He’d done it many times with Dallas…then why did he feel so nervous about it with this wonderful young man? He asked himself. 

Jalen said to Brett, “I need to know if you like or don’t like certain things. I will stop anytime you say. If I know what you like and don’t like I can make things pleasurable for you. Do you understand?”

Brett nodded. “Yes, I understand. I can say no at anytime and you’ll stop whatever you’re doin’.”

The Sheriff smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’s right.” He began helping the young outlaw to remove his boots and then he brushed Brett’s hands out of the way and unfastened his britches. He slid them down the long legs, caressing them as he did so.

*****

Brett colored a bit as Jalen brushed his hands out of the way and unfastened his britches, carefully sliding them down. The strong warm hands slid gently, but firmly down his thighs and calves, causing him to shiver a bit inside. When the Sheriff reached for his underpants Brett said, “I can do it.”

The Sheriff nodded and stepped back, allowing the young man to do it himself. Jalen reached down and helped him step out of them. Brett’s shirt was still on and still covered all the important parts. The older man waited quietly, and then asked, “Do you want me to get your nightshirt?”

Brett bit his lip undecided for a moment, then nodded. “Please.”

Jalen went over and got the nightshirt. In the meantime Brett had unbuttoned his shirt and Jalen helped him to remove it, sliding his hands down Brett’s shoulders and arms.

*****

Brett liked the sensation of Jalen’s warm, large hands on him and once he stood there completely exposed he took the nightshirt from Jalen and put it over his head and let it fall over him.

*****

Jalen watched, understanding, remembering the shyness he himself had felt the first time he and Dallas had been together under the covers, Dallas completely unclothed and he still in his nightshirt. 

The Sheriff pulled back the bed clothes and helped Brett in. 

*****

Brett watched as Jalen went over to the shelf where he kept his personal belongings and opened a wooden box where he kept his medical supplies. The Sheriff removed a small jar and placed it along with a couple of towels he took from the shelf, on the nightstand nearby. The young outlaw wondered what the items were for; as he laid his head on the pillow and surreptitiously watched Jalen disrobe. 

The Sheriff removed his vest, put his shirt into the basket, hung his gun belt and then…Brett’s blue eyes widened in surprise, peeled off his britches and underpants. He gulped as he saw the older man’s manhood and his mouth went dry and he felt stirrings where he had last night when thinking about the man. He averted his eyes and held himself very still.

*****

Jalen knew Brett was watching him. He had seen him out of the corner of his eye. As he took off his boots and socks, then his other clothing he had caught glimpses of the bright blue eyes. He decided to give the young outlaw something to really look at and took off his britches and underpants and was rewarded when he saw the blue eyes widen for a moment, then turn away. He said nothing, just blew out the lamp, tugged back the covers and climbed into the bed under the sheet and quilt. 

*****

As Bret felt the bigger man crawl into the bed he inched over to the edge. 

Jalen reached out and stroked the young man’s side over his nightshirt and said, “If you want me to show you how to have pleasure and to give pleasure, you need to relax.” He said quietly, “I won’t do anythin’ you don’t feel comfortable with. Remember you can say no at any time. Do you remember how we took our nap this morning?”

Brett nodded, remembering them spooning together. He’d rather liked that. 

Jalen asked, “Did you like that?”

The young man smiled, “Yes, it was nice…it was…uhm…comfortin’.”

Jalen nodded. “We can do that again.”

Brett considered this and then agreed. “Okay.”

The Sheriff gently pulled the young man close to him until they lay spooned together. “Comfortable?” Jalen asked.

Brett nodded, “Yes, it feels good.”

Jalen could still feel a slight warmth from the young outlaw’s bottom against his groin and took a few deep breaths to steady himself as that felt good to him in a manner he hadn’t expected. He began to caress Brett’s side, and then said, “Why don’t you lay on your stomach?”

Brett was feeling relaxed and so did as Jalen asked. 

The older man rubbed gentle circles on Brett’s back, making his way lower and lower until he came to the young man’s mounds. “I’m going to take off your nightshirt.” Jalen told Brett quietly.

The young outlaw shivered a little, but feeling both nervous yet cared for, he said trustingly, “Okay.”

Jalen removed the garment and then began to knead the tight muscles in the young outlaw’s neck and back.

*****

Brett found himself losing himself in the sensations and finding he really liked what Jalen was doing and said, “Mmm…that feels good.”

Jalen nodded. “I’m glad. It should feel good.” He continued working his way down the young man’s back and when he reached the mounds rubbed them gently. He softly kneaded them, one in each hand and noticed when Brett began to twitch his hips involuntarily and smiled to himself. 

*****

Brett found he liked what was being done to him. When he felt the bigger man’s hands on his bottom he tensed a moment, but then because what Jalen was doing felt good relaxed again. In a bit he began to feel stirrings in his nether region once more and squirmed. 

*****

Jalen knew just where to caress and touch to get the reactions he wanted. He then stopped as he wasn’t quite ready to go further and moved back up to Brett’s back.

Brett let out a little whimper. “Don’t stop…I was liking that.” He complained. 

Jalen chuckled. “But there’s more I want to show you, turn toward me on your side.” He instructed.

The young outlaw did as he had been told and Jalen began to kiss his face, giving him chaste kisses at first, then little butterfly kisses all over the young face, covering Brett’s eyelids, nibbling at his ear lobe and then along his jaw to his lips once more. Jalen’s hands roamed lower and teased the nubs on the lightly haired chest causing Brett to gasp. He smiled as he Watched the blue eyes widen as the nubs grew hard. He again kissed Brett’s full lips, with a bit more pressure this time. 

*****

Brett was surprised at the thrum and pull he felt in his body as his nipples were teased into hard nubs. He gazed wonderingly up at the older man and returned the kiss that was planted on the young man’s mouth. 

*****

Jalen continued to move his hands over Brett’s body, his touch firm, but light enough to give pleasure. As he allowed his warm large hands to play over the smooth skin, he could feel the quivering and hear the soft moans of pleasure that escaped the young outlaw’s mouth. 

The Sheriff whispered into the young man’s ear, “You may also touch me if you want to.”

*****

Hesitantly Brett reached out and began to explore Jalen’s body. Taking a deep breath he awkwardly ran his hand down the Sheriff’s chest, touching the nubs he felt under the hair. He sort of liked the feel of the rough hair and was pleased when he felt the nubs harden under his exploring fingers, repeating what Jalen had done to him. Brett grinned. “I made that happen.” He said in wonder.

Jalen chuckled softly and took the exploring hands in his. “Yes, you did. It will take you some time to learn these things, but I’m a patient teacher.” 

The Sheriff, shifting closer placed a light kiss on Brett’s full lips. Jalen continued to use the sense of touch to excite and tease. He recalled Dallas telling him their first time that touching helped make the experience better. It sensitized his body and touching was a way to find the places that would produce the most pleasure. Jalen hadn’t quite understood until Dallas had begun to touch him in places he had never been touched by another person before and quickly realized what the man was trying to help him understand. He wanted to bring that same realization to the young outlaw. 

*****

Lost in the sensations Jalen was producing, Brett closed his eyes and returned the light kiss the Sheriff had placed on his lips as he was being touched in places no one else had touched other than himself. “I-I like that when you touch me there.” Brett said, as Jalen fondled his sacs, remembering that Jalen told him to let him know what he liked and didn’t like. His body felt odd, his insides quivering with a growing excitement he had never known before. He couldn’t explain the sensations he was experiencing, he only knew they felt good in a new way. 

*****

Jalen nibbled at Brett's earlobe and then moved to kissing him softly on his full lips. Then he kissed him a bit harder, gently urging him to open with his tongue, causing the younger man to open his mouth tentatively. 

*****

Brett was surprised when Jalen’s tongue invaded his mouth producing sensations that pulled at his manhood causing it to stir into life.

*****

The Sheriff gently deepened the kiss and as he felt Brett’s response he broke the kiss and whispered, “Easy now, slow and easy.” 

Brett panted, shifted and then let out a soft moan.

“Shhh, it’s ok.” Jalen said smiling as he brushed the dark curls away from the sapphire blue eyes that were dilated with desire. 

Jalen knew from past experience that with the relaxed state of the young man’s body and his hardness below, it wouldn’t take much for Brett to succumb to his need to release. 

*****

The Sheriff felt his own body responding in much the same way as the young outlaw and smiled to himself. He recalled how Dallas had backed away his first time, allowing him to adjust to the sensations before proceeding. He remembered his frustration as the older man had told him, “Don’t worry my love, although your manhood is impatient you will find waiting a bit longer a truly amazing experience.”

Jalen moved closer to the young man and could feel his own hardness touching Brett lightly as they lay there together for a few moments feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies.

Brett instinctively pressed closer to Jalen. The Sheriff moved his hand down to caress the inside of Brett’s thighs, spreading him in the process. 

*****

The younger man couldn’t believe the little shocks that were moving through him at Jalen’s touch. “I-I like that.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Jalen smiled. “I’m glad you do and you’re going to like what I’m about to do to you even more.” The Sheriff reached down between the spread legs and fondled the round sensitive sacs, causing Brett to jump a bit, and then squirm in pleasure. Jalen also placed his hand around the now erect shaft of Brett’s manhood and caressed its soft skin causing the young man to moan and writhe. Then he ran a finger up between the young outlaw’s mounds to the place of pleasure as Dallas used to call it, pushing at it gently. 

*****

The younger man found himself pushing his hips closer into Jalen and then gasped as He felt the older man’s hand touch him where no one had touched him since he was a small boy and needed assistance in the outhouse. Brett moaned as he felt Jalen’s finger move up between his mounds and stop at the place he was now feeling him pressing gently on, experiencing a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. “Uhm…why are you touchin’ me there?” He asked softly.

Jalen asked, “Is it uncomfortable?”

Brett shook his head, his black curls bouncing. “No…it feels oddly good, but it’s embarrasin’.” He told the bigger man quietly. 

Jalen removed his finger from the sensitive spot and said softly, “Its ok, we don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.”

Brett said softly, “But I want to…it’s just different. I mean, I didn’t know that place could feel good like that.”

Jalen smiled and placed his finger back on the spot, rubbing it lightly and pushing his finger very gently in and out, touching that place of pleasure inside and watching the young outlaw’s reaction very closely. 

*****

Brett’s mind whirled, the sensation the Sheriff was creating didn’t scare him It excited him. He could allow this man to continue this for a long time.

Jalen, seeing the look of desire in the blue eyes asked quietly, “How does that feel?” 

“It feels wonderful.” Brett gasped out “It’s a new feeling and well it... it feels right.”

It’s quite the sensation isn’t it Jalen asked as he continued to gently work the spot. “You see, he murmured,” This is a strange sort of muscle. It is built for pushing things out, not allowing things in.” He told Brett gently.

Brett nodded. “Yes, uhm…that is the usual way of it.”

The Sheriff said quietly, “It’s the place where two men gain their pleasure. I put my manhood inside you in this spot.”

Brett’s blue eyes widened. “Uhm…you do?”

Jalen nodded “Mmmhmm…I’ll put some petroleum jelly on the spot and on my organ to make it more comfortable. At first, there will be resistance.” He said as he shifted and moved over Brett a bit to retrieve the small jar he had placed on the nightstand. 

*****

Brett watched a bit nervously as Jalen retrieve the small jar of petroleum jelly.   
“That’s to help make it easier?” Brett asked shyly.

Jalen nodded lying back next to Brett “ It will make it a lot easier and safer. It helps prevent any muscle tears that could happen if this isn’t done carefully.” Jalen explained.

Brett nodded and looked up at Jalen with trusting blue eyes. “Will it hurt?” He asked tentatively.

Jalen said, “It might a bit, but the pleasure will far outweigh whatever pain you may experience.”

Brett bit his lip and stayed quiet for a moment considering, then said softly, “All right…I want you to do it.”

Jalen smiled and said, “Let me show you how I want you, the position we need to be in so we can do this well all right?”

Brett bit his lip and then nodded. “Okay.”

Jalen positioned himself between Brett’s legs, then scooted up close, placing one of the young outlaw’s legs on each of his broad shoulders. “Are you comfortable?” He asked a bit nervous himself.

Brett nodded. “It’s okay.”

Jalen then reached down and uncapped the jar of petroleum jelly he had placed by his side and using one finger, put a small amount in the opening and stretched it gently. Then he dipped two fingers in and repeated the process stretching the muscle gently until it relaxed enough for Jalen to enter Brett. The sheriff with his fingers moved gently in and out touching the place inside which he knew would bring great pleasure.

*****  
Brett could not believe the sensations he was experiencing. He felt disappointed and bereft when Jalen took his hand away. He wanted and needed more. 

*****

Jalen watched the young outlaw’s blue eyes widen and smiled as he began to squirm and Brett’s erection was quite hard. Then he said, Smoothing some of the jelly on his own erect manhood, “I think you’re ready now.” He smiled at Brett. “Just keep your eyes on mine.” He instructed and then slowly began his entrance. He pushed in a bit and allowed Brett’s body to adjust to his presence. Then, inch by inch entered until Brett’s body had fully accepted the length of him. Jalen recalled how Dallas had been slow and steady. He remembered the pressure and the slight discomfort of the action but Dallas had taken it slow enough to allow Jalen’s body to accept him fully. Jalen did for Brett what Dallas had done for him. 

*****

Brett bit his lip. He found himself so drawn to the sheriff.  
As Jalen gently moved in and out, Brett began to experience the sensations again he had with the Sheriff’s fingers inside of him. Brett began to move instinctively with Jalen’s thrusts, wanting the sensations he was feeling to build. They were building…his manhood ached with the need for release, but not quite there yet. A few more strokes…then…

*****

Jalen went slow and easy, building the sensations for both of them. He teased the nubs on Brett’s chest and continued to kiss him. His large, warm hands caressed the young man’s body until he was panting for release. 

The Sheriff gripped the young man’s hips and while he was inside, he felt the old familiar tension in his groin. Jalen’s manhood was hard and his sensitive sacs, along with the friction were all combining together to send him over the edge. The older man didn’t want to let go first so he slowed a bit and continued to watch the blue eyes as they widened in amazement. He could feel Brett’s body tense and then the release and he allowed himself to release at the same time. 

*****

Brett panted and moved instinctively and Jalen set the pace.   
As the sensations built and his body began to respond to the Sheriff’s ministrations he couldn’t help but grin. He watched the green eyes and when the explosion came as he released he was amazed. He’d never felt anything like it before. He thought Jalen was amazing to be able to make him feel that way.   
*****

Being in charge had been a new experience for Jalen. When he and Dallas were together,   
Dallas always was the one who took the lead. Jalen silently thanked Dallas for all of his fine lessons as he rolled off Brett, cuddling together and waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Once that happened, Jalen helped Brett clean himself. They lay spooned together in the aftermath glow of their love making. As Jalen listened to Brett’s slow, even breathing he sent up a prayer to Dallas, thanking him for sending him his outlaw.


End file.
